The Word That Can't Be Said
by carnigeracerva
Summary: Ada ribuan kata yang tak terucap dalam sebuah kisah yang tak terungkap. "Receive what you can't changes, and change what you can't receieves." "Something flutters inside me." Kaisoo/HunHan/ChanBaek/KaiLu/GS/GenderSwitch. Typo. RnR. (Bad Summary)
1. Prologue : Something Flutters

**The Word That Can't Be Said  
**

**Prologue : **_**Something Flutters**_

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: Baek-Hyun, Chan-Yeol, Lu-Han, Se-Hun (and EXO member as cameo)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Seoul, South Korea.

Spring, 2020.

"Novel '_Strangers Becomes Love' _karangan anda menjadi salah satu _#1 New York Times Best Seller_. Saya ucapkan selamat." Ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek didepannya sambil bertepuk tangan. Kyung-Soo tersenyum kearah kamera lalu mengangguk mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sebuah program _talkshow_ bernamakan '_Behind The Stars_' kini mendatangi rumah Kyung-Soo untuk mewawancarainya soal kesuksesan besar menjadi penulis pertama asal Korea yang bukunya berhasil menjadi salah satu _#1 New York Times Best Seller_.

"Kyung-_Soosshi, _Saya pribadi sudah membacanya sampai tamat dan ah.. saya kecewa dengan _ending_nya." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada suara kecewa tapi tidak berlebihan. "Saya kira ceritanya akan berakhir dengan _Happy Ending_. Tapi ternyata.." lanjutnya tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sengaja agar penonton yang melihatnya penasaran dengan isi cerita novel itu.

Kyung-Soo tertawa melihat reaksi wanita yang katanya telah membaca buku novel yang dikarangnya. Ia tahu pasti orang-orang banyak yang mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan wanita itu.

"Banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang penasaran soal sesuatu yang akan saya tanyakan ini." Ucap wanita berambut pendek kecoklatan itu dengan nada yang ramah.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Kyung-Soo dengan nada yang penasaran. Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Dari mana anda mendapat ide dan inspirasi saat pertama kali membuat novel ini?" tanya wanita itu yang disambut senyuman diwajah Kyung-Soo. "Apakah novel ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadi anda? Atau mungkin oleh seseorang di kehidupan nyata anda?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang menggoda. Kyung-Soo tak kuasa menahan senyumannya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar." Kata Kyung-Soo beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu di sebuah meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ini dia yang menginspirasi saya." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang berisi lima orang siswa sekolah menengah. Foto itu sepertinya diambil pada acara kelulusan atau semacamnya karena beberapa dari mereka membawa buket bunga.

Pembawa acara itu kini yang tertawa setelah melihat foto yang ditunjukan Kyung-Soo pada kamera.

"Baiklah. Apakah semua orang yang ada didalam foto ini menginspirasi anda?" tanya wanita itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang dibawa Kyung-Soo tersebut.

"Ya. Semua orang yang ada didalam foto ini." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil menatap foto yang berisikan tiga anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki. "Termasuk anda, Lu-Han_sshi_." Lanjut Kyung-Soo membuat keduanya kini tertawa.

"Iya pemirsa, bisa anda lihat perempuan yang berdiri ditengah ini adalah saya sendiri." Kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk anak perempuan berambut pendek dan memeluk dua anak perempuan disampingnya.

"Tapi khususnya salah satu laki-laki didalam foto ini." Lanjut Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum halus.

"Ah benarkah? Bisakah anda ceritakan saat-saat pertama kali anda bertemu dengan laki-laki ini?" tanya Lu-Han tajam tanpa nada mengancam sedikit pun berusaha mengetahui rahasia dibalik hidup Kyung-Soo meskipun ia sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo menerawang sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum kearah Lu-Han.

"Anda dulu pasti pernah mengalaminya di sekolah menengah.. Ya anda tahu, kita semua mempunyai seseorang dengan sebutan _summer camp crush_, anak laki-laki yang populer, atau semacamnya saat kita menduduki bangku sekolah menengah." Lu-Han mengangguk setuju sambil menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kyung-Soo.

"Dulu pria itu merupakan salah satu dari anak laki-laki populer disekolah," katanya yang disambut anggukan wanita disebrangnya. "Dan anda tahu bahwa hampir semua perempuan disekolah menyukainya saat itu." Lanjutnya sambil melemparkan pandangan jahil pada Lu-Han yang kini sudah terbahak.

"Awalnya saya berpikir bahwa perasaan saya saat itu adalah perasaan sesaat. Ya anda tahu, semacam cinta monyet atau _First Love_ yang hanya indah untuk dikenang bukan diperjuangkan."

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu..hmm mungkin ini sedikit _cheesy_..haha.." katanya memecahkan suasana yang sudah mulai serius.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja, Kyung-Soo_sshi_." Ucap Lu-Han setelah tertawa dengan kalimat terakhir Kyung-Soo.

"Ya seiring berjalannya waktu, saya merasa ini bukan hanya sesuatu yang spesial yang selalu diawali dengan kata _First_. Seperti _First Love, First kiss, _dan _first _yang lainnya."

"Entah itu karena saya menyukai pria itu terlalu lama atau mungkin saya adalah tipe wanita yang setia.. hahahaha Tapi yang pasti.." Kyung-Soo tertawa malu setelah mengucapkan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"_I love that feel. When i met him in the canteen or locker coridor, there's something inside me.. something flutters_. _And then i'm like.. going addicted because of that fast-beating heartbeat. _"

"_And what's something that inspire me when i make this novel, you ask?_

_I will answer that, all of these started because there is something flutters inside me._"

...

Apa kabar readers-readersku yang setia? :-D

Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin minta maaf setelah menghilang untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. (Iya tau bukan lumayan lagi-,-)

Maaf juga karena cerita **Only Hope **belum juga dilanjut. Lagi ngestuck ide buat **Only Hope**_._. ada yang punya ide?

Nah dari pada ngestuck dicerita **Only Hope**, aku mending bikin baru aja yang dijamin bakalan tamat. Sambil nunggu mukzizat ide yang briliant buat **Only Hope**, aku bikin ini dulu nih hehe **The Word That Can't Be Said**.

Ini baru prolognya aja. Tapi cerita ini gabakalan panjang. Yah kira-kira sekitar sembilan ribu sampai sebelas ribu kata. Semacam one-shoot kali ya..

Salam kenal juga buat temen-temen yang baru review di **Only Hope **:-)

Hm yaudah deh ditunggu ya cerita aslinya..

Oh iya doain aku juga supaya aku lulus dan masuk PTN ya.. UN nya sih udah kemaren hehe..

Makasih banyak ^^/

Regards,

Carnigeracerva.


	2. Change What You Can't Receives

**Stranger Becomes Love (First Love)**

**The Story : **_**Change what you can't receives**_

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: Baek-Hyun, Chan-Yeol, Lu-Han, Se-Hun (and EXO member as cameo)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

London, England.

Spring,2014.

Kedua tumitnya yang ditutupi oleh sepasang_ wedges_ berwarna krem dengan pita coklat itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesamelewati jalanan _Pancrass St._tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan sepeda dan berjalan santai disekitarnya.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan kekiri dan kekanan ketika akan menyebrang melewati sebuah _zebracross_ disebuah perempatan menuju stasiun _King's Cross_. Poninya beberapa kali bergerak karena angin hangat khas musim semi yang bertiup lumayan kencang. Langkah cepatnya membuat rambut hitam kecoklatan yang dikucir kuda itu bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan.

Tercium aroma _latte _dari sebuah _coffee shop_ yang ia lewati ketika ia sampai dikawasan stasiun _King's Cross_. Suasana pagi yang hangat terlihat dari _coffee shop _yang tidak terlalu ramai itu membuatnya berkeinginan untuk singgah dan meminum secangkir saja _latte _kesukaannya. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan mengecek jam kecil bertali coklat tipis ditangan kirinya sesekali sambil terus melangkah.

_Bangunlah! Pernikahannya hari ini!_

Teriakan temannya, Baek-Hyun, tadi pagi, masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan tingkah bodohnya tadi pagi. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa acara yang dianggap penting ini?

Iamasih berjalan cepat menuruni eskalator yang bergerak lambatmencari peron yang ia tuju. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata 'permisi' pada orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Kakinya bergerak pelan ketika ia berhasil memasuki peron. Tidak perlu menunggu satu menit, sebuah kereta yang ditunggunya datang dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat. Ia langsung berderap memasuki kereta tepat ketika pintu kereta itu terbuka.

Ia membereskan letak jaket jins pendek sepinggang yang dipakai diluar _dress_ krem lembut dengan ikat pinggang coklatnya ketika ia mendapatkan tempat berdiri didekat pintu. Ia memilih untuk tidak duduk karena ketika kereta berhenti ia bisa langsung melesat keluar.

Ia lalu membereskan letak poni dan ikatan rambutnya didepan kaca pintu kereta yang baru saja menutup. Detik berikutnya dering sebuah ponsel terdengar dari dalam tas dengan warna yang senada dengan sepatunya. Tangan kanan itu langsung bergerak mengocok isi tas yang tergantung dipundak kanannya berusaha mencari ponsel yang masih berdering.

"Halo?" sapanya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Kau dimana sekarang?_" tanya seseorang ditelepon dengan nada yang tidak santai.

"Dikereta." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang kepanasan setelah berlari tadi.

"_Syukurlah,_" ucap seseorang ditelepon, "_Kau sudah tahu dimana letak gerejanya, kan?_"

Matanya kini membelalak setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan seseorang lewat teleponnya itu. Kedua tangannya langsung mengocek kembali isi tas kremnya mencari sesuatu dengan ponsel yang dijepit pundak kanan dan kepalanya.

"_Wait_.." gumamnya sambil terus mengacak-acak isi tasnya.

"_Kau tidak melupakannya bukan? Yang benar saja.._" ucap seseorang ditelepon dengan nada putus asa. Sudah lebih dari satu menit wanita itu mencari dengan seseorang ditelepon yang terus menanyainya.

"_Saint Paul's Chruch—"_

"_Saint Paul's Chruch, Wilton PI_, daerah _Knightsbride_._"_

Ucapnya membaca sebuah catatan pada secarik kertas dengan tepat memotong ucapan seseorang dibalik telepon yang kini sedang menghela napas lega.

"_Well done._" Komentar seseorang dari balik ponsel wanita itu. Detik berikutnya suasana hening. Keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa. Yang terdengar hanya suara orang-orang mengobrol disekitarnya dan suara 'syung' yang dikeluarkan kereta yang bergerak cepat.

"Baek-Hyun?" panggil wanita itu.

"_Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Kyung-Soo."_ Kata seseorang yang dipanggil Baek-Hyun itu membuatnya mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah aku sampai, aku ingin ponsel kita terhubung terus. Aku akan menggunakan _earphone_." Kata Kyung-Soo sambil melirik jam ditangan kirinya.

"_Baiklah. Tidak usah cemas. Aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil_... _meskipun agak gila._" Jawab Baek-Hyun dari balik telepon membuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk pelan, ragu. "_Dan maaf bila aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Kau tahu aku harus membantu persiapan pernikahan Jong-Dae dan calon adik iparku,Min-Seok._"

"Lalu kapan kau menikah dengan _sunbae_?" tanya Kyung-Soo sambil tertawa kecil yang menyebabkan dengusan sinis dari balik telepon. "Hahaha.. Tidak , Akan kutelepon lagi ketika aku keluar dari stasiun."

Tangan kanannya kini memegang pegangan yang tergantung diatas kereta setelah memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya pada kaca pintu kereta dengan tatapan cemas dan tak yakin._Apakah rencana gila ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana kalau tidak?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada dikepalanya.

Ia kini terus mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dalam hatinya berulang kali. Kalimat yang selalu membuatnya berhasil untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalimat itu akan berfungsi dan membuatnya berhasil kali ini.

_Receive what you can't changes, and change what you can't receieves._

...

Seperti yang diperkirakannya tadi, ia langsung melesat keluar kereta sedetik setelah kereta berhenti. Ia berjalan melewati peron yang sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berjalan dengan berpakaian khas musim semi.

Ia melangkah keluar melewati _Hyde Park Corner_ setelah menaiki eskalator dijalanan _Knightsbridge_. Ia hendak melangkah lagi tapi langsung terhenti karena ragu. Ia bingung memilih jalanan yang benar—tepatnya cepat—ketika melihat begitu banyak jalanan kecil lain yang berbelok sepanjang jalanan Knightsbridge.

Tangannya lalu merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan _earphone_ lalu langsung menghubungkannya pada ponselnya.

"_I'm lost_, Baek." Ucapnya sedetik setelah seseorang berkata 'halo' dibalik telepon.

"_Kau serius? Kau dimana?_" tanya Baek-Hyun dengan suara cemas yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Sebenarnya aku masih berada di _Hyde Park Corner_. Tapi aku bingung harus jalan kearah mana. Padahal kemarin aku hafal sekali." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan nada khawatir,hampir frustasi. Secarik kertas berisi informasi nama sebuah gereja ditangannya tidak cukup membantu kali ini.

"_Tenanglah._" Ucap Baek-Hyun dibalik telepon, "_Kau sebaiknya mencari taksi._"

Mata hitam kecoklatan Kyung-Soo langsung mengedarkan pandangannya memutar daerah _Knightsbridge_ yang mulai ramai.

"Aku akan terlambat jika menggunakan taksi." Kata Kyung-Soo cemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum.

Ia menyebrangi jalan melewati _zebra cross_setengah berlari dan mendekati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _blond _yang terlihat seperti mahasiswa. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada laki-laki itu lalu berbisik pada Baek-Hyun lewat _earphone_nya.

"Ada cara yang lebih cepat."

...

Poni dibawah helm merah itu bergerak hebat karena tertiup angin ketika ia melewati jalanan _Knightsbridge_ menggunakan sepeda. Iya memegang erat pundak seorang mahasiswa yang ternyata adalah juniornya di kampusnya dulu yang kini rela menggonceng—tepatnya mengantarkan— Kyung-Soo secara cuma-cuma.

"Dyo, _did you know that you are one of popular in our college_?" tanya mahasiswa itu sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Mahasiswa itu memanggil Kyung-Soo dengan nama penanya—Dyo.

"Ah _really_?" jawab Kyung-Soo, "Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya sekarang." Lanjut Kyung-Soo mendengus geli tak habis pikir karena juniornya bilang ia lumayan populer saat di kampus dulu.

"_First Love._Cerita yang kau tulis dimajalah bulanan kampus itu merupakan cerita yang banyak disukai mahasiswa di kampus kita. Kau tidak tahu itu?" kata mahasiwa itu lagi. "_I'm one of your fans_."

"_Well_..gurauan yang bagus, Kris." Ucap Kyung-Soo tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak juniornya yang ternyata bernama Kris itu. "Hari ini masih dalam suasana _April Fool_." Ia tak percaya karena ia merasa ia tidak terlalu berbaur dengan orang-orang dimasa kuliahnya dulu. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia dikatakan populer.

"Ayolah, _April Fool _sudah terlewati beberapa minggu yang lalu. _I'm not kidding now_." Kata Kris masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak berubah.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi apakah kau bisa lebih cepat sekarang?" ucap Kyung-Soo membuat Kris mendengus sambil tersenyum lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat menelusuri jalan _Knightsbridge_ lalu berbelok pada kawasan _Wilton PI_ yang sisinya penuh dengan pepohonan hijau yang rindang.

Kedua mata gelapnya kini mulai melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan gereja yang ia tuju. Sesekali ia memanjangkan lehernya untuk melongok kedepan melewati pundak lebar Kris masih mencari gereja itu.

"Kau benar-benar sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Kris sadar Kyung-Soo gusar dan tidak bisa diam dibelakang jok sepedanya. Kyung-Soo tersenyum sambil menghela napas. "Tinggal dua tikungan lagi, dan kita akan sampai."

Kyung-Soo tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Kris yang masih mengayuh sepedanya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Kyung-Soo menepuk ringan pundak Kris yang dibalas beberapa kali anggukan dari kepala Kris.

"Itu dia." Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagu tumpulnya.

Senyuman diwajah Kyung-Soo perlahan menghilang ketika ia melihat sebuah gereja bercat abu-abu menjulang yang mulai didekatinya. Tangan kiri itu kini menyentuh dadanya seakan berusaha meredam degup jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Terlihat banyak mobil berderet disisi jalanan _Wilton PI_ itu. Beberapa wanita dengan _dress_ berwarna _pastel_ keluar dari mobil-mobil yang diparkirkan disebuah perempatan yang tak jauh dari letak gereja.

"Turunkan aku disini saja." Ucap Kyung-Soo membuat Kris menekan rem pada kemudi sepeda itu sedetik setelah mendengar ucapan Kyung-Soo. Mereka berhenti disekitar duapuluh meter dari gereja.

Kyung-Soo lalu turun sambil melepaskan helm sepeda yang sedari tadi dipakainya sambil terus memandang lurus kearah kerubunan beberapa orang yang berdiri didepan gereja itu.

"Ah kau akan menghadiri pernikahan?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil helm ditangan Kyung-Soo dengan mata yang juga memandang kearah gereja. Pertanyaan Kris menarik Kyung-Soo dari lamunannya. Ia lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan kearah Kris.

"Terimakasih banyak, sekali lagi." Ucap Kyung-Soo membuat Kris tersenyum mengangguk lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya mencoba bersikap _cool_.

Kyung-Soo berjalan pelan mendekati gereja yang menjulang dengan tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa bertuliskan _Saint Paul's_ didepannya setelah Kris melesat pergi dengan sepedanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat bayangan dirinya sekilas disebuah kaca mobil._Messy_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Tangannya dengan gesit membuka kuciran rambut lalu merapikannya dengan sisir memutuskan untuk menggerainya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _hat headband _berwarna krem dengan sentuhan pita dan bunga berwarna coklat masak dari tasnya. Ia meletakan hiasan rambut itu diatas kepalanya lalu merapikan poni tipisnya.

Ia melepaskan jaket jins yang ia pakai dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Tangannya lalu mengeluarkan botol parfum dari tas itu lalu menyemprotkannya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia juga memoleskan lipstik _peach_ ke bibir tipisnya. Baru kali ini ia menghadiri sebuah pernikahan tanpa mampir ke salon terlebih dahulu.

Tak lupa ia memperbaiki letak _earphone_ ditelinganya lalu mencoba menghubungi Baek-Hyun lagi.

"Aku sampai." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas berat dengan mata yang awas memandangi tamu demi tamu yang memasuki gereja. "Apakah aku harus langsung masuk?"

"_Sebentar._" Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Baek-Hyun dibalik _earphone_ yang Kyung-Soo pakai. "_Apakah mempelai prianya sudah terlihat?_"

Kedua mata Kyung-Soo langsung menajam sambil melihat beberapa tamu pria ber_tuxedo_ hitam yang sedang berbincang didepan gerbang. Beberapa tamu wanita yang kini sedang tertawa kecil juga terlihat.

"Belum. Sepertinya mereka terlambat." Jawab Kyung-Soo setelah mencari seseorang yang tidak berhasil ditemukannya.

"_Masuklah. Dan cari tempat duduk sedekat mungkin dengan altar._" Perintah Baek-Hyun yang langsung membuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Baek-Hyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Kyung-Soo menghela napas sekali lagi. "Aku akan melepas _earphone_ku sampai aku mendapat tempat duduk."

Kaki kanan Kyung-Soo mulai melangkah meyebrang jalan untuk mendekati gerbang gereja itu. Sesekali ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan takut ada orang yang mengenalnya. Ia melangkah dengan kepala yang terus menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Ia melangkah pelan menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama dari gereja itu. Kedua tangannya basah berkeringat karena menggenggam terlalu erat tali tas yang ia pakai, takut beberapa tamu lain yang sedang mengobrol disampingnya menyadari kehadirannya.

Pundaknya bagaikan disiram seember air ketika ia berhasil memasuki pintu utama gereja itu saking leganya. Yang kini ia harapkan ada sebuah kursi kosong yang dekat dengan altar.

"Hey!" panggil seseorang membuat jantung Kyung-Soo mencelos. Ia menggigit bibir dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan mencari asal suara.

Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan _dress_ berwarna biru langit dengan rambut _blonde _disanggul yang dihiasi _hat headband_ yang senada dengan _dress_nya mendekati Kyung-Soo yang kini terpaku dipinggir sebuah kursi yang berada dibaris kedua dari belakang. Kedua mata Kyung-Soo melebar, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang tak karuan.

_Apa lagi sekarang?_

..

..

..

Seoul, South Korea.

Spring, 2006.

Tangannya bergerak rusuh mengambil buku dalam loker abu-abunya yang tidak terlalu rapih. Letak beberapa botol cat kuku dengan warna-warna lembut berukuran kecil yang awalnya teratur kini berantakan ketika ia mengambil binder bewarna kuning bertuliskan "_Dyo's_" dibalik botol-botol itu. Beberapa lembar _sticky notes_ terlepas dari pintu loker yang ia banting lumayan keras membuatnya harus mengambil sticky notes itu dan menempelkannya kembali di pintu loker.

Ia kini bergerak setengah berlari dengan tangan penuh buku melewati lorong berisi loker-loker itu. Langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat ia melewati semacam perempatan lorong ketika ia teringat ia melupakan buku sejarah didalam lokernya.

Tubuhnya langsung berputar arah dengan kecepatan yang tidak lambat. Ia lalu menabrak seseorang yang mungkin tadi berjalan dibelakangnya. Alhasil, semua barang ditangannya jatuh dan berserakan dilantai.

"_Oh my God. I'm sorry i'm in hurry._" Ucapnya tak sadar ia menggunakan bahasa inggris sambil membereskan barangnya tanpa melihat wajah seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Tangan dari seseorang itu terlihat akan membantu membawakan binder milik Kyung-Soo, tapi tangan Kyung-Soo lebih cepat. Ia langsung melesat kearah lokernya setelah berhasil membereskan semua barang yang terjatuh.

Kyung-Soo kini berlari menuju kelasnya setelah membawa buku sejarahnya dan membanting pintu loker lumayan keras tidak memperdulikan berapa _sticky notes_ yang terbang dan terlepas dari pintu loker itu. Ia juga tidak sadar atas keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kyung-Soo dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan tipis diwajahnya.

...

Tangannya bergerak halus memoleskan cat yang berfungsi sebagai warna dasar pada kuku kecil kelingking tangan kirinya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti kuas yang berukuran super kecil. Tangan kanan itu kini membuat sebuah pola yang ia tiru dari _notebook_ didepannya pada kuku jari yang catnya sudah mengering.

Didepannya berjejer botol-botol kecil berisi cat kuku dengan berbagai warna. Beberapa botol terbuka dan terlihat beberapa noda cat yang mengenai _notebook_ dan _keyboard_nya.

"Kyung-Soo_ya_ aku melihat _sticky notes_ menempel diluar lokermu..Ya ya ya, bisakah kau datang ke _nailart salon_ saja? Kau mengotori meja." ucap seseorang tidak membuat Kyung-Soo berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Kyung-Soo hanya menggeleng sambil membuka satu lagi botol cat kuku setelah menutup satu botol yang selesai dipakainya. "Bukannya kau ingin lulus untuk kuliah di Inggris? Tapi kau sekarang malah santai menghias kuku." Pernyataannya itu membuat Kyung-Soo terdiam sejenak tapi tidak membuat Kyung-Soo mendongkak untuk menatapnya.

"Ini perpustakaan. Kau tidak malu ditegur terus oleh penjaga disini?" tanya perempuan itu lagi sambil duduk disebelah Kyung-Soo.

"_Luckily, No._" jawab Kyung-Soo tanpa menatap wanita yang kini sudah memandangnya tak habis pikir. "Penjaga perpustakaan bulan ini kan adikmu." Lanjut Kyung-Soo sambil menoleh kearah meja didekat pintu keluar perpustakaan. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rompi sekolah bernametag Kim Jong-Dae itu tersenyum kearah Kyung-Soo dan perempuan disebelahnya. Kyung-Soo balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"Dia kadang terlalu baik." Ucap perempuan disebelah Kyung-Soo.

"Dia selalu baik, Baek-Hyun. Lihat saja anak-anak perempuan yang terus memandanginya disebrang meja kita." Kata Kyung-Soo membuat Baek-Hyun menoleh kearah meja yang Kyung-Soo maksud. Ia lalu bergidik melihat anak-anak perempuan yang tersenyum centil ketika adiknya—Jong-Dae—menoleh kearah mereka.

"Mereka seperti dirimu." Kata Baek-Hyun dengan nada mengejek. Kyung-Soo langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tangan kanannya terkepal melakukan gerakan hendak memukul Baek-Hyun mencoba mengancam. Baek-Hyun menghindar dengan wajah jahil.

"Aku tidak pernah tersenyum centil seperti mereka." Bela Kyung-Soo menutup botol cat kuku dengan kasar sambil menyipitkan matanya kearah Baek-Hyun.

Baek-Hyun tersenyum jahil lalu memerhatikan tangan Kyung-Soo yang dengan lihai membentuk pola-pola lucu diatas kukunya itu. Ia lalu memerhatikan wajah Kyung-Soo yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Kyung-Soo sinis membuat Baek-Hyun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku melihat pangeranmu datang." Jawab Baek-Hyun membuat Kyung-Soo tertawa kecil hampir terbahak. Tapi ia menahan tawanya karena ia sadar ia sedang di perpustakaan.

"_Ew.. you are so cheesy_. Sejak kapan kau—"

Kyung-Soo tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika seseorang datang memasuki pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan sebuah kamera jaman dahulu—yang masih menggunakan film—yang menggantung dilehernya.

Kyung-Soo langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menghias kuku pura-pura sibuk. Tangannya bergerak terburu-buru sehingga pola yang baru ia buat sedikit tercoreng. Ia lalu mencari aseton—penghilang cat pada kuku—dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan tutupnya ke lantai.

Baek-Hyun menutup wajahnya sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku Kyung-Soo. Kepalanya lalu bergerak mendekati telinga Kyung-Soo yang menunduk berusaha membawa tutup botol aseton dibawahnya.

"Kau memang tidak tersenyum centil, tapi kau selalu salah tingkah didepannya."

...

"Kau sudah lihat loker Jong-In _sunbae_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam sambil meletakan nampan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam santapan makan siang. Kyung-Soo yang sudah mulai menyantap makan siangnya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berguman tak jelas.

"Seperti biasa. Bertambah setiap tahun.. haha.." katannya tidak berniat untuk tertawa sedikit pun.

"Apakah kau membuat coklat lagi?" tanya gadis itu membuat Kyung-Soo menggeleng pelan acuh tak acuh. "Bunga?" tanya gadis itu lagi membuat Kyung-Soo menggeleng dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Lalu?"

Gelengan kepala Kyung-Soo membuat gadis disebelahnya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Baek-Hyun, sainganku bertambah dengan kehadiran angkatan bocah baru." Ucapnya sambil mendengus geli.

"_Did you mean.. them?_" tanya gadis itu lagi setelah berpikir beberapa saat sambil menunjuk dengan dagu pada sekelompok anak perempuan angkatan baru yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk.

Angkatan baru yang dimaksud Baek-Hyun itu merupakan adik kelas yang baru saja diterima tahun ini. Anak perempuan yang berjumlah sekitar lima sampai enam orang itu duduk disebuah meja dengan laki-laki didepan meja mereka yang duduk memunggungi mereka.

Kim Jong-In. Senior laki-laki paling populer karena parasnya yang menarik dan hobi kerennya, fotografi. Kim Jong-In adalah ketua club forografi di sekolah mereka.

Memenangkan berbagai macam perlombaan fotografi bukan hal yang aneh bagi sekolah ini. Karena prestasi-prestasi yang diraih club fotografi meningkat dibawah masa jabatan Kim Jong-In sebagai ketua

Kyung-Soo mengangguk tanpa melirik kearah yang ditunjuk temannya itu sambil terus menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kini kau juga sudah berhenti menempelkan _lollipop_ didepan lokernya. Jadi.. apakah kau menyerah?"

Kyung-Soo meneguk air dalam gelasnya setelah selesai melahap suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Ia lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Orang-orang bilang, Jika sudah takdir, walaupun dipisahkan pasti beremu lagi." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"_Ew you are so cheesy.._" komentar Baek-Hyun dengan gaya bicara yang dibuat-buat meniru Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo menggerlikan matanya mendengar cibiran Beak-Hyun.

"_Hey girls._" Sapa seseorang membuat Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo mendongkak. Mereka langsung tersenyum.

"Ah.. _Eonnie annyeonghaseyo._" Sapa Baek-Hyun mengangguk sopan. Kyung-Soo ikut mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Eonnie_ tidak makan siang?" tanya Kyung-Soo setelah melihat kedua tangan perempuan yang dipanggil sunbae itu penuh dengan buku bukannya makanan.

Perempuan itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu duduk dihadapan Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun.

"Kyung-soo_ya_. Kau ingin kuliah di Inggris bukan?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek itu yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala penuh semangat dari Kyung-Soo. "Dan kau Baek-Hyun?"

"Aku ingin kuliah di Inggris, tapi tak se-_obssesed_ dia." Jawab Baek-Hyun membuat Kyung-Soo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku mendapatakan beberapa brosur dan informasi tentang beasiswa ke Oxford dan universitas-universitas lainnya. Mereka bilang program beasiswa ini masih akan digelar sampai tahun depan." Katanya sambil membuka-buka halaman buku mencari sesuatu. "Itu berarti, kalian bisa mengikuti program beasiswa ini tahun depan."

Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya membuat bibir diwajah Kyung-Soo melengkungkan seulas senyum. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan—yang mungkin lebih mudah—untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Awalnya ia merasa ragu karena biaya sekolah disana terbilang mahal. Belum lagi ditambah biaya hidup.

Perempuan itu kini menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang merupakan sebuah brosur. Mata Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun membulat senang.

"Tapi persyaratannya terlihat sulit." Ucap Baek-Hyun sambil terus membaca isi brosur ditangannya. "Apa _eonnie_ sudah memenuhi semua syaratnya?"

"Ya dan itu tidak sulit." Ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum halus. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi ragu diwajah kedua juniornya itu. "Aku pasti membantu kalian. Tenang saja."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut perempuan itu membuat Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo tersenyum lega dan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih Lu-Han _eonnie_. Kau memang senior terbaik kami." Ucap Kyung-Soo bergerak memeluk seniornya yang ternyata bernama Lu-Han itu.

"_Eung! _Lu-Han_ sunbae jjang!_" kata Baek-Hyun ikut memeluk seniornya yang kini tertawa kecil tak habis pikir karena ia merasa sedang memiliki dua orang adik perempuan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Lu-Han yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari dua perempuan yang masih duduk dimejanya lalu melengos pergi.

"Lu-Han _eonnie neomu chakhago.. nan nunmul nawanggeot kata._ (Lu-Han sangat baik.. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.)" Ucap Baek-Hyun dengan wajah terharu yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Karena kau tak se-_obssesed_ aku." Ucap Kyung-Soo meniru ucapan Baek-Hyun tadi. Baek-Hyun mengeluarkan ekspresi mengejeknya yang membuat Kyung-Soo mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Baek-Hyun.

"_By the way.. you changed your parfume, don't you?_" tanya Baek-Hyun dengan hidung yang mengendus-endus daerah sekitar Kyung-Soo.

"Yayaya.. hentikan. Seperti anak anjing saja." Ucap Kyung-Soo menjauhkan wajah Baek-Hyun darinya. "Aku menggantinya karena bosan."

"Kyung-Soo_ya annyeong_!" teriak seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi melambaikan tangan kanannya memotong obrolan mereka. Tangan kirinya membawa beberapa bungkus snack.

Baek-Hyun menghela napas berat melihat kehadiran sosok itu. Laki-laki itu lalu duduk dihadapan mereka tepat ditempat Lu-Han duduk tadi. Mereka lalu berhadapan saling memandang tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"_Ya Insa anhallae?_ (Hey kalian tidak menyapa?)" tanyanya. Baek-Hyun bersumpah ia ingin segera pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Oh.. Chan-Yeol _sunbae annyeong_." Ucap Kyung-Soo dengan ekspresi memaklumi tersirat diwajahnya berbeda dengan Baek-Hyun yang bergeming ditempatnya. Ia tidak mengucapkan salam atau apa pun.

"_Neoneun?_ (Kau?)" tanya Chan-Yeol dengan nada sedikit sinis membuat Baek-Hyun menggerlingkan matanya.

"_Sunbaeneun jeohantae insa anhattjhanayo. Wae naneun.._ (Sunbae tidak menyapa padaku. Kenapa aku..)" jawab Baek-Hyun lalu bergumam setelahnya.

"_Keurae!_ (Baiklah!) Baek-Hyun_a annyeong!_" Baek-Hyun terpaksa mengangguk sopan menjawab sapaan Chan-Yeol yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kyung-Soo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan kedua temannya itu.

"Kyung-Soo_ya.. bab meokeosseo?_ (Apa kau sudah makan?)" tanya Chan-Yeol membuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk. Baek-Hyun terlihat gusar ditempatnya.

"_Neon wae irae jigeum?_ (Sekarang kau kenapa?)" tanya Chan-Yeol sedikit tajam pada Baek-Hyun yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata ditempatnya.

"_Aniyo._ Kyung-Soo_ya nan meonjeo kalke._ (Kyung-Soo aku pergi lebih dulu.)" Baek-Hyun beranjak lalu melangkahkan kakinya tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu kembali.

Baek-Hyun lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Chan-Yeol membuat Kyung-Soo tak kuasa menahan tawa ditempatnya. Baek-Hyun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu terus, _sunbaenim._" Ucap Kyung-Soo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chan-Yeol dengan wajah putus asa yang tidak dibuat-buat. Ia lalu memasukan snack ke dalam mulutnya dengan malas.

"Tentu saja kau harus memperlakukan Baek-Hyun dengan baik." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"_Nan eosaekhae.._ (Aku merasa canggung.)" jawab Chan-Yeol membuat Kyung-Soo kembali terbahak. Chan-Yeol melemparkan beberapa butir snack ditangannya yang berhasil mendarat di kening Kyung-Soo.

"_Sunbae_ sudah mengenalnya hampir tiga tahun dan _sunbae_ masih canggung jika bersamanya? Hahahaha.." komentar Kyung-Soo tertawa terbahak sampai-sampai dia memukul-mukul meja didepannya. "Lalu kenapa _sunbae_ tidak merasa canggung dihadapanku?"

"Tertawalah." Kata Chan-Yeol. "Dan bagaimana dengan kau? Kau dan Jong-In? Apakah ada perubahan? Hah?" lanjut Chan-Yeol tajam.

Tawa Kyung-Soo langsung lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi. Kyung-Soo mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul lengan Chan-Yeol dengan keras sampai Chan-Yeol mengerang kesakitan.

"Baiklah maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang kesakitan, "Lagi pula kau tidak meminta bantuanku. Kalau saja dari awal aku membantu, kau pasti—"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau." Potong Kyung-Soo membuat Chan-Yeol langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"_Arasseo arasseo mian.._" kata Chan-Yeol sebelum Kyung-Soo berencana untuk memukulnya lagi. "Kau tahu ada gosip hangat yang sedang beredar di sekolah kita."

Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang membaca brosur-brosur beasiswa tetap bergeming tidak tertarik dengan topik obrolan Chan-Yeol.

"Kau tahu gosip apa?" tanya Chan-Yeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar Kyung-Soo merasa penasaran. Tapi Kyung-Soo merasakan kebalikannya dan terus melanjutkan membaca brosur ditangannya.

"Mereka kira kita berdua berkencan." Kata Chan-Yeol berbisik ditelinga kanan Kyung-Soo. Kedua mata Kyung-Soo melebar lalu langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Chan-Yeol.

"Lucu sekali." Singkat Kyung-Soo sambil menatap tajam seniornya itu.

Mana mungkin mereka berkencan. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Kyung-Soo bergidid.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat saja reaksi mereka setelah aku berbisik padamu tadi." Kata Chan-Yeol santai sambil kembali memasukan snack kedalam mulutnya.

Kyung-Soo mendongkak dan menatap sekitar. _Sial.. dia benar_, ucap Kyung-Soo dalam hati. Beberapa siswa perempuan memandanginya sambil tersenyum iri. Sebagian ada yang menatapnya sambil berbisik.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tidak mau mereka menyangka aku berkencan dengan _sunbae_." Kata Kyung-Soo dengan tatapan sinis dan wajah malas. "_Kkeojyeo juseyo sunbaenim_." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum yang jelas sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku kira aku mendekatimu karena Baek-Hyun? Mereong.." ucap Chan-Yeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu beranjak pergi. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau berkencan dengan perempuan galak sepertimu." Kyung-Soo sudah mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan tingkah laku seniornya itu.

Ia lalu melempar beberapa snack yang tertinggal dimeja kearah kepala Chan-Yeol. Chan-Yeol berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo lagi. Kini giliran Kyung-Soo yang menjulurkan lidah dengan kedua matanya yang dijulingkan.

Suara bel berbunyi menunjukan waktu istirahat makan siang habis dan ia harus kembali memasuki kelas. Tapi Kyung-Soo masih duduk ditempatnya karena biasanya ia masuk kelas sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi. Bukan berarti Kyung-Soo malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, ia hanya menyukai suasana hening di kantin yang biasanya penuh dan berisik.

Kyung-Soo menoleh ke sebuah meja yang berada disebrang belakang mejanya. Ia menatap meja itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ia lalu bertopang dagu masih memerhatikan meja itu.

_Ini tahun terakhirku untuk bisa melihatmu duduk dimeja itu.._

Kyung-Soo mendengus halus dengan senyuman lemah diwajahnya. Ia lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan meja itu setelah melamun beberapa menit.

Ia kini berjalan pelan menuju lokernya. Lorong loker yang memang selalu penuh jika waktu istirahat dan pulang tiba kini kosong melompong. Kyung-Soo tersenyum karena ia sangat menyukai suasana sepi seperti ini.

Kyung-soo sampai didepan loker abu-abunya dan melihat _sticky notes_ yang menempel dipintu lokernya itu. Mungkin Baek-Hyun yang menempelkannya kembali. _Sticky notes_ berwarna kuning dengan bentuk bunga itu memang miliknya, tapi ada satu sticky notes berbentuk persegi berwarna biru yang tak dikenalnya.

_Be careful although you in hurry.._

Tangan kanan Kyung-Soo bergerak melepaskan _sticky note_ itu, memandangnya sejenak, lalu menempelkannya kembali didalam loker bersama _sticky notes_nya yang lain. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya setelah mengambil beberapa buku didalam lokernya, tak sadar dengan keberadaan seseorang yang memandangnya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh darinya.

..

..

..

London, England.

Spring, 2014.

"Jangan berlari kejalan, Nak!" teriak wanita itu dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kyung-Soo lalu menoleh kebelakang punggungnya dan mendapatkan seorang anak yang sedang berlari menuruni yang mungkin adalah ibunya itu pun berjalan melewati Kyung-Soo yang kini merasa lega luar biasa.

Ia kini mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari tempat duduk kosong sedekat mungkin dengan altar. Terlihat kursi kosong didekat sebuah jendela dibagian kiri ruangan. Kursi itu berada pada baris keempat dari altar. _Itu cukup dekat_, katanya dalam hati.

Kakinya kini mulai melangkah mendekati kursi tesebut dengan kepala yang masih terus menunduk. Beberapa wanita dan anak kecil menggunakan gaun_pastel_ membentuk seperti hiasan pada kue melewatinya yang bersikap seperti agen rahasia yang sama sekali tidak diundang oleh kedua mempelai.

Kyung-Soo menghela napas lega ketika ia berhasil duduk dikursi tepat dipinggir jendela itu. Disebelahnya ada seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut gelap yang kini menyunggingkan seulas senyum kearahnya. Pria itu mungkin berasal dari Asia, sama dengan Kyung-Soo karena pria itu mempunyai mata yang sipit dan kulit yang pucat.

Ia lalu membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kening Kyung-Soo berkerut merasa pria disebelahnya itu tidak terlalu asing tapi tidak juga familiar dengannya. Tangan kanan Kyung-Soo kini merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan _earphone_.

"_Holly shit.._ aku hampir gila disini." Ucapnya sedikit berbisik kekiri mencegah kemungkinan pria disebelahnya mendengar percakapan yang akan ia lakukan dengan Baek-Hyun lewat telepon.

"_Kau sudah mendapatkan tempat?_" tanya Baek-Hyun terdengar cemas. Kyung-Soo tak sadar mengangguk, "_Well done, Kyung-Soo._" Lanjut Baek-Hyun seolah-olah bisa melihat Kyung-Soo yang baru saja mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang apa? Ya Tuhan aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya." Kata Kyung-Soo berbisik tapi tetap membuat pria disebelahnya sedikit terusik.

"_Tunggu sampai dia datang. Lalu buat dia melihat keberadaanmu sebelum mempelai wanita datang. Lalu ketika pendeta selesai mengucapkan janji suci..ber..berdirilah._" ucap Baek-Hyun sedikit terbata, ragu. "_Ya, berdirilah._"

Kyung-Soo kini menutup matanya dengan kening yang berkerut tak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tapi mereka mengundang ba..banyak sekali orang.." ucap Kyung-Soo sedikit bergumam sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Kursi-kursi kosong itu mulai terisi oleh para tamu dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"_Apakah itu diluar rencana?_" tanya Baek-Hyun dengan nada yang dibuat tegar tapi masih terdengar nada khawatir. Kyung-Soo menggeleng pelan. "_Kita sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu_."

"_Excuse me_.. apakah anda tamu dari mempelai wanita?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria disampingnya itu membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Kyung-Soo tersenyum tapi tidak memberikan jawaban. Kedua matanya berputar bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Bilang saja dari mempelai pria._" Baek-Hyun yang sepertinya mendengar pria itu bertanya memberikan saran jawaban. Kyung-Soo terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum _awkward_.

"Aku tamu dari mempelai pria.. Ya mempelai pria." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tertawa kecil dan mengangguk bermaksud lebih meyakinkan dirinya daripada pria itu. Pria berwajah Asia itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Anda sendiri?" tanya Kyung-Soo mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tamu yang tidak diundang." Jawab pria itu sambil memberikan seulas senyum yang berarti membuat jantung Kyung-Soo lagi-lagi mencelos.

_Apa dia sedang mempermainkan aku? Apa dia tahu yang sebenarnya?_

Kyung-Soo berteriak dalam hati, panik. Kini ia dilanda kebingungan dan hanya nyengir aneh pada pria itu.

"Sepertinya Anda bukan penduduk asli Inggris. Anda berasal dari mana?" tanya Pria itu membuat Kyung-Soo sedikit lega karena pria itu merubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Korea." jawab Kyung-Soo membuat pria itu sedikit melongo.

"_Jeongmalyo? Jeodo hanguk saramieyo!_(Benarkah? Aku orang korea juga!)" kata pria itu _excited_ menggunakan bahasa korea dengan nada yang meninggi khas orang korea tapi sedikit berbisik.

Kyung-Soo masih tidak merespon apa-apa. Kepalanya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Matanya kini menatap pria yang masih tersenyum _excited_ kearahnya. Kyung-Soo kini hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, takjub.

"Aku kuliah disini dan akan lulus tahun ini." Katanya masih menggunakan bahasa korea dengan senyuman bangga diwajahnya. "Kalau anda?"

"Aku juga kuliah disini, tapi sudah lulus dua tahun lalu. Tapi aku memilih untuk tinggal dulu." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan nada yang lebih tenang membuat pria yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Kyung-Soo itu mengangguk dengan wajah takjub.

Suara gaduh dari orang-orang yang berbisik tiba-tiba terdengar didalam ruangan itu. Kyung-Soo dan pria disampingnya langsung menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari tahu apa yang membuat orang-orang disini berbisik.

Napas Kyung-Soo tertahan ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu utama. Pria itu menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam dan kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

Kedua sudut bibir Kyung-Soo tanpa sadar terangkat. Wajahnya diliputi perasaan lega. Juga rindu.

Ia akhirnya bisa melihat pria itu, lagi. Pria yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang diangkat keatas membuat garis tegas dimatanya terlihat jelas. Pria itu juga terlihat gagah dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Tak salah lagi pria itu adalah salah satu mempelai.

Terlihat pria tua berumur sekitar limapuluh tahunan berdiri disampingnya. Detik berikutnya, mempelai pria dan pria tua disampingnya melangkah pelan menuju altar. Pria itu balas tersenyum ketika orang-orang menyapa dan memberikannya ucapan selamat. Pria itu tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya terlihat pasrah dan ragu.

Pria tua yang kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dari mempelai pria itu bersalaman bahkan sampai berpelukan dengan tamu pria lain ketika mereka memberikan ucapan selamat. Pria tua itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbeda dengan mempelai pria yang sesaat terlihat memaksakan senyumannya.

_Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya._

Kyung-Soo menahan napasnya lagi ketika kedua pria itu melewati barisannya menuju altar. Sudah lama ia tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan pria itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada.

Kedua pria itu akhirnya sampai dan berdiri didepan altar. Ayah dari pria itu masih tersenyum lebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sedangkan anaknya, kini menunduk dengan tatapan kosong menatap lantai.

_Aku yakin kau tidak bahagia_.

Kyung-Soo kini hanya bisa memandangnya dari jarak beberapa meter saja. Hatinya ingin memanggil dan mendekat. Bibirnya hendak memanggil sang mempelai tapi..

"_Kyung-Soo? Jawab aku! Apakah mempelai prianya sudah datang?_" teriak Baek-Hyun di balik _earphone_ yang Kyung-Soo pakai. "_Kyung-Soo? Jawablah!_"

"I..iya Baek-Hyun ini aku." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "..Itu memang dia.." lanjutnya dengan tatapan lurus memandang sang mempelai pria.

"_Sekarang fokus! Ingat rencana kita dan buat dia sadar akan keberadaanmu!_" kata Baek-Hyun masih berteriak bermaksud menyadarkan Kyung-Soo yang masih belum fokus.

"_Ya Do Kyung-Soo!_"

Teriakan terakhir yang dikeluarkan Baek-Hyun berhasil membuat Kyung-Soo menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sambil mengedipkan matanya dalam-dalam.

"_Buat dia melihatmu!_"

"Iya tapi bagaimana cara—"

Kalimat Kyung-Soo terpotong ketika ia menoleh kearah pria didepan altar itu. Pria itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Detik berikutnya, kedua alis pria itu mengerut seakan ia baru sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah..

_Aku.. dia melihatku.._

Bibir pria yang awalnya terbuka itu kini membentuk seulas senyum yang berarti. Kedua matanya berkedip dengan wajah yang terlihat lega. Tapi Kyung-Soo tahu ada sirat penyesalan dari senyuman lega yang disunggingkan pria itu.

_Apakah dia lega karena melihatku?_

Kyung-Soo yang terdiam dengan tangan kiri memegang _earphone_ ditelinga kiri itu kini ikut memberikan senyuman paling lega dan senang ketika mereka berpandangan. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar beberapa saat ketika mereka berpandangan. Dan hanya mereka yang tahu apa isi masing-masing hati mereka.

Suara bisikan didalam ruangan yang terdengar lebih riuh membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyung-Soo yang kini juga menoleh kearah lain untuk mencari alasan dari reaksi orang-orang ini.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih berdiri jauh dari pria didepan altar.

Wanita itu muncul dengan gaun putih yang amat indah bagaikan ratu merpati yang siap untuk terbang. Rambut pendek yang dicat _brown_ itu ditutupi tudung putih dengan tiara kecil diatasnya. Wajah dengan kulit yang bersinar itu ditutupi kain transparan yang terhubung dengan tudung. Kedua tangannya memegang seikat bunga yang entah bunga apa itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tak diduga senyumannya itu mirip dengan senyuman mempelai pria saat tadi ia masuk. Ragu. Kyung-Soo kenal dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu..

"Ah.. Lu-Han _noona_.." gumaman seseorang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyung-Soo dari indahnya sang mempelai wanita.

Gumaman itu ternyata dikeluarkan oleh pria korea yang duduk disampingnya. Kyung-Soo menoleh kearah pria yang kini tersenyum dan terlihat terharu memandang mempelai wanita. Kyung-Soo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya..

_Siapa pria ini?_

..

..

..

Seoul, South Korea.

Summer, 2006.

Kepalanya mendongkak memandang gulungan awan yang bergerak diatasnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus melewatinya. Matahari musim panas belum terlihat pagi bergerak santai melewati jalanan kota Seoul. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian tipis dan _mini _berjalan disekitarnya.

Ia sendiri menggunakan _shortdress _berwarna biru langit dengan _floral print _putih tak berlengan dan mempunyai deretan kancing putih ditengahnya. Kedua kakinya ditutupi _flat shoes _dengan model tebuka. Dipundak kirinya tergantung sebuah tas kecil berbentuk burung hantu senada dengan warna _dress_nya.

Ia terus berjalan lalu menyebrangi _zebra cross _di sebuah perempatan. Ia lalu melirik jam hitam ditangan kirinya. Telinganya disumbat _earphone_ yang mengeluarkan alunan lagu kesukaannya. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas plastik berisi _ice americano _yang hanya bersisa seperempatnya lagi.

"Mereka pasti membukanya, kan?" tanya Kyung-Soo pada dirinya sendiri setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat megah tapi sederhana.

Kyung-Soo kini berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola yang hijau dengan rumput. Ada seorang petugas yang sedang menyiram lapangan itu. Ia menemukan tempat duduk dideretan tempat duduk penonton yang teduh karena gedung yang menghalanginya sinar matahari.

Ia menghabiskan _ice americano_nya lalu melemparkan gelas plastik itu kedalam tempat samaph yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Baek-Hyun_a _kau dimana?" tanya Kyung-Soo setelah mendengar orang menyapa dibalik telepon.

"_Kamar. Rasanya malas sekali untuk keluar rumah._" Jawab Baek-Hyun dengan nada malas membuat Kyung-Soo mendengus. "_Kau?_"

"Aku dilapangan sekolah. Bosan. Aku tidak pergi berlibur." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan nada kecewa. "Kemarilah. Aku kesepian." Terdengar tawa kecil dari balik ponselnya.

"_Aku akan pergi ketika suhu turun."_

"Maksud kau jika Seoul sudah berubah musim?" tanya Kyung-Soo tajam membuat Baek-Hyun kembali tertawa di telepon.

"_Hahaha baiklah. Aku harus mandi dulu."_

_ "Keurae, ppalli. _(Baiklah, cepat.)" ucap Kyung-Soo lalu memutuskan sambungannya dengan Baek-Hyun.

Kyung-Soo kembali menggunakan _earphone_nya untuk mendengarkan musik. Tangannya kini bergerak mengeluarkan binder kuning kesayangannya. Ia lalu membuka halaman demi halaman binder itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena melihat tulisannya yang pertama ia tulis dalam binder itu.

_London fighting!_

Tulisan itu tertulis besar dan tebal dengan hiasan bus tingkat merah dan kotak telepon merah khas kota London. Ia lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sebuah artikel yang diambil dari sebuah koran.

_Rahasia Kemenangan Gangnam High School dalam Seoul Photos Festival_

Judul artikel itu dicetak besar dan juga tebal. Dibawah baris judul, terdapat foto seseorang berambut hitam tersenyum lebar dengan kamera menggantung dilehernya. Kedua mata sipit orang dalam foto itu hampir menutup karena senyumannya yang lebar. Dibawah foto itu terdapat tulisan, _Kim Jong-In : Pemenang Festival Foto tahun ini_. Kyung-Soo mendengus geli melihat foto itu yang dihiasi bintang dan hati berwarna-warni disekitarnya.

Ia lalu melihat waktu dari dikeluarkannya artikel itu pada baris tanggal. _Agustus 2003_.Ternyata sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya ia menaruh harapan pada orang itu.

Bangun setiap pagi dengan semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah karena ia bisa bertemu seseorang disekolahnya. Mencuri pandang saat duduk didekatnya. Merasa gugup ketika berpapasan dengannya. Memberinya permen _lollipop _setiap hari—yang tentu saja tidak diberikan Kyung-Soo secara langsung. Memberinya hadiah pada setiap _white day_ dan ulang tahunnya yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Sampai menolak beberapa laki-laki yang mengajaknya berkencan.

Kyung-Soo menghela napas panjang mengingat-ingat perjuangannya untuk menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak tahu keberadaannya. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan membalas semua perjuangannya. Ia tersenyum miris ketika hal itu terlintas dipikirannya.

"_Jeogiyo.._ (Permisi..)"

Ucapan seseorang dengan suara berat menyadarkan Kyung-Soo dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Kedua matanya melebar melihat seorang laki-laki menggunakan sebuah kemeja pendek berwarna biru langit dengan saku berwarna biru tua itu. Laki-laki itu menggunakan jins biru tua dan _sneakers _putih. Sebuah kamera yang tak asing di mata Kyung-Soo menggantung dileher laki-laki itu.

Kyung-Soo buru-buru menutup bindernya dan beranjak lalu mengangguk sopan pada laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali dari tasnya berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kyung-Soo yang kini membelalak dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ti..Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Kyung-Soo sedikit terbata karena ia belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang kini sedang terjadi.

Laki-laki itu lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum halus. Demi Tuhan Kyung-Soo ingin mengabadikan senyuman paling manis itu. Kini ia berharap kedua matanya bisa memotret senyuman itu bagaikan kamera.

Laki-laki itu lalu duduk disebelah tempat yang tadi diduduki Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo masih berdiri dan otaknya kini tak bisa berpikir. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Duduklah." Ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tangan kiri menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya mengajak Kyung-Soo untuk duduk seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Kyung-Soo bersumpah ia berharap kedua matanya bisa merekam kejadian ini bagaikan _cam-recorder_ atau -Soo akhirnya duduk tepat disebelah laki-laki itu.

Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara alat menyiram yang berputar-putar ditengah lapangan. Kyung-Soo mengatur napasnya berusaha meredam suara jantungnya yang berdegup tidak normal takut laki-laki disebelahnya itu mendengarnya.

"Ini musim panas terakhir yang bisa aku rasakan di sekolah ini." Ucap laki-laki itu memecahkan keheningan. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Kyung-Soo menoleh dan mendapatkan pemandangan itu. Kyung-Soo tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. _Apa aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu? Atau menyemangatinya?_

"Yang lain sedang senang berlibur dan kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo. "Dan sendirian?" lanjutnya sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan memastikan kalau Kyung-Soo memang sendirian.

"Aku tidak pergi berlibur dan terlalu bosan dirumah. Akhirnya aku datang kemari." Jawab Kyung-Soo tersenyum aneh, masih salah tingkah. Laki-laki itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling?" ajak laki-laki dengan mata yang memandang lurus kearah Kyung-Soo.

"_N..ne?_ (Ya?)" tanya Kyung-Soo dengan nada kaget yang berlebihan sambil menoleh kearah laki-laki itu dan menghasilkan keduanya saling memandang selama beberapa detik.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa foto sudut sekolah ini." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil memerhatikan gedung sekolah dibelakangnya. "Kau mau?"

Kyung-Soo berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia melihat seseorang yang disukai duduk dekat didekatnya dan kini mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama mengelilingi sekolah dalam suasana hening dan sepi.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Kyung-Soo tersenyum setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Mereka kini berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Laki-laki itu sibuk memotret sudut-sudut sekolah yang dianggap menarik. Kyung-Soo berjalan pelan dibelakangnya sambil terus memerhatikan laki-laki itu. Kyung-Soo terus bertanya dalam hatinya apa yang ia mimpikan semalam sampai-sampai ia bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan besar hari ini.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya itu. "Kau berkelilinglah duluan." Kyung-Soo mengangguk dan detik berikutnya laki-laki itu melesat kearah toilet. Kyung-Soo mendengus geli melihatnya.

Kyung-Soo berjalan mendekati mading sekolah yang terdapat pada lorong yang sama dengan lorong loker. Mading itu hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa artikel dan cerita pendek. Tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak membenarkan letak artikel yang memuat tentang kemenangan festival foto tahun ini yang berisi foto seseorang yang kini sedang pergi ke toilet. Disebelahnya ternyata adalah cerita pendek yang Kyung-Soo buat sebelum liburan musim panas.

Ia terus bejalan melewati lorong loker dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang siapa tahu laki-laki itu sudah datang. Kyung-Soo terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada bagian kantin sekolah. Ia lalu duduk dimeja tempat biasanya ia duduk saat waktu makan siang.

Kyung-Soo menopang dagunya sambil meniup poni yang menghalangi keningnya yang mulai berkeringat. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengipas lehernya yang mengeluarkan keringat. Ia lalu melirik jam ditangannya. _Limabelas menit untuk pergi ke toilet?_

Setelah beberapa menit, seseorang menyodorkan sekaleng soda tepat didepan wajah Kyung-Soo. Ia mendongkak dan mendapatkan laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Minumlah." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang tidak berubah posisi. Sudut bibir Kyung-Soo naik tanpa ia sadari. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak menerima kaleng itu sambil mengangguk.

"_Gomabseubnida sunbaenim.._ (Terimakasih senior..)" ucap Kyung-Soo kini tersenyum lebar karena ia bisa membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai mengering yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari laki-laki itu. Ia lalu duduk dihadapan Kyung-Soo.

"_Heoksi.._ (Mungkinkah..)" ucap laki-laki itu sambil memerhatikan Kyung-Soo yang sedang meneguk sodanya. "..Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! _Sunbae _kan sangat populer karena _sunbae _jago mengambil foto." Jawab Kyung-Soo sedikit bersemangat setelah meneguk sodanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya polos.

"_Eeei.. _Masa _sunbae _tidak tahu." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan wajah jahil. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. "Hm.. Jong-In _sunbae _sendiri.. apakah mengenalku?" tanya Kyung-Soo hati-hati.

Anggukan kepala Jong-In membuat kedua mata Kyung-Soo melebar. Ia tidak mengira kalau orang didepannya itu ternyata mengenalnya.

"Kau bukannya penulis cerita pendek di mading?" tanya Jong-In membuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk dan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia bertepuk tangan girang dalam hatinya. "Kau juga dekat dengan Chan-Yeol." Lanjutnya.

Kyung-Soo yang baru meneguk sisa sodanya hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat terakhir Jong-In. Kepalanya langsung berpikir apakah Jong-In tahu soal gosip ia berkencan dengan Chan-Yeol.

"I..iya dia senior yang lucu.. ehm maksudku.. _sunbae _lihat saja sendiri kelakuannya jika sudah menjahili anak-anak lain." Kyung-Soo mengumpat dalam hati dan menyesali kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada Jong-In. "Tapi dia juga sering membuat aku dan Baek-Hyun kesal."

Kyung-Soo kini memerhatikan reaksi Jong-In setelah mendengar ucapannya. Jong-In mengangguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O' kecil.

"Tapi kau dan Chan-Yeol terlihat cocok."

Kyung-Soo mematung dengan kedua mata yang masih membelalak mendengar ucapan Jong-In. Sedangkan Jong-In sudah kembali memainkan kameranya dengan tenang.

Kyung-Soo menunduk dan kecewa dalam hati. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jong-In masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ucapan Jong-In itu bisa diartikan bahwa ia setuju jika Kyung-Soo dan Chan-Yeol berkencan. Itu juga berarti Jong-In tidak melihat Kyung-Soo sebagai wanita dan hanya juniornya semata.

"Kau tidak kepanasan? Aku membawa ini dari dalam lokerku." Kata Jong-In membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo mendongkak dan kedua matanya kembali membelalak. Tak tahu sudah berapa kali kedua matanya seperti itu hari ini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika ia melihat Jong-In menyodorkan kipas kecil yang menggunakan batere berwarna biru dan bergambar tokoh kartun Pororo yang tidak asing dimatanya.

Kedua tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak meraih kipas kecil itu. Ia lalu menatap kipas kecil itu. Kipas itu merupakan salah satu hadiah yang pernah diberikan Kyung-Soo saat Jong-In berulang tahun.

"_Sunbaenimeun Pororo johahaseyo?_ (Apa senior menyukai Pororo?)" tanya Kyung-Soo dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari kipas itu.

"Tidak terlalu. Kipas itu pemberian seseorang." Jawab Jong-In membuat jantung Kyung-Soo berdegup semakin kencang.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa..? Maksudku yang memberikan kipas ini pada _sunbae_?" tanya Kyung-Soo hati-hati sambil mendongkak dan menatap kearah Jong-In.

Jong-In menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo sejenak lalu memandang kearah lain dengan kening yang berkerut berusaha mengingat.

"_Keulssae.._ (Aku tidak yakin../Entahlah..)" jawabnya santaimembuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Kekecewaan tersirat dari senyuman tipis itu.

Kyung-Soo kini menunduk masih menatap kipas kecil didalam tangannya yang terlengkup diatas kedua pahanya. Kekecewaan membanjiri perasaanya. Laki-laki yang ia sukai ternyata memang tidak pernah tahu tentang segala perjuangan yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan itu memang membuat Kyung-Soo kecewa, dan sesak.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya membuat Kyung-Soo mendongkat pelan. "Hmm kipas itu untukmu saja." Lanjutnya membuat Kyung-Soo tetap bergeming sambil menatapnya.

"Eh tapi sebelum aku pergi. Ayo kita befoto bersama." Ajak Jong-In tersenyum keraha Kyung-Soo yang masih tak sadar sepenuhnya.

_Dia ingin berfoto bersama disaat seperti ini._

Kyung-Soo tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Jong-In terlihat senang dan bergerak untuk duduk disebelah Kyung-Soo.

"Kita melakukan ini bersama." Kata Jong-In sambil membentuk 'V' ditangan kanannya. Kyung-Soo tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"_Hana.. duul.._ (satu.. dua..)"

_Click_. Kameranya mengambil foto mereka. Jong-In menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dengan 'V' ditangannya dan Kyung-Soo tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan dengan tangan kiri membentuk 'V' juga.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menemaniku untuk berkeliling. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Pamit Jong-In. Ia lalu mengangguk sopan dan berjalan menjauhi meja tempat Kyung-Soo duduk yang tetap bergeming.

Kyung-Soo masih menunduk. Ini mungkin kali pertama dan terakhirnya bisa sedekat itu dengan Jong-In. Pertemuan yang diawali dengan perasaan menjadi perempuan paling beruntung tapi diakhiri dengan perasaan menjadi perempuan yang paling sial dan menyedihkan.

Kedua tangannya yang bergetar mengepal menggenggam kipas kecil perjuangannya untuk seseorang yang disukainya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Laki-laki itu malah mengembalikan hadiah yang pernah ia berikan.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Kyung-Soo mengambilnya dan menyentuh layar ponsel itu dan mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"_Kyung-Soo_ya _kau dimana? Aku dilapangan._"

Kyung-Soo menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Detik berikutnya tangisnya pecah membuat Baek-Hyun panik dibalik telepon. Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika Baek-Hyun bertanya ada apa. Ia menundukan kepalanya diatas meja dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak peduli meskipun ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

...

Seoul, South Korea.

Fall, 2006.

Awan-awan yang bergulung lembut dengan kilau rona kemuning bias sinar matahari sore dilangit kota Seoul itu benar-benar memesona. Angin khas musim gugur berhembus halus membuat daun-daun seakan-akan menari berguguran dari berjalan cepat dengan dua buket bunga ditangannya. Menelusuri jalanan yang sehari-sehari sudah biasa ia lewati.

Kyung-Soo berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Dan menemukan Baek-Hyun yang sedang berdiri menunggunya disamping tiang gawang pada lapangan bola. Ia juga membawa dua buket bunga.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Kyung-Soo sambil berusaha mengatur napas ketika ia sampai disamping Baek-Hyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lu-Han _eonnie _sudah didalam dan acara kelulusannya sudah dimulai. Ayo." Kata Baek-Hyun tersenyum lembut pada Kyung-Soo.

Mereka memasuki aula utama dari sekolah itu. Terlihat banyak orang-orang—terutama orang tua siswa—yang juga membawa buket bunga dengan pakaian formal yang rapih. Ditengah aula terdapat siswa dan siswi yang lulus tahun ini tengah duduk membentuk seperti barisan. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang berfoto bersama dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk membuka buku tahunan.

Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo berdiri menunggu giliran Lu-Han dipanggil dan diberi ijazah oleh kepala sekolah. Disebelah mereka terdapat beberapa orangtua siswa yang juga menunggu giliran anaknya dipanggil.

Kyung-Soo memandang sekitar dan mendapatkan Jong-In berjalan kearah panggung untuk membawa ijazah dan tetek-bengeknya. Ia lalu menerima sebuket bunga dan berfoto bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kyung-Soo_ya! _Baek-Hyun_a!_" panggil seseorang membuat Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo menoleh mencari asal suara.

Sosok tinggi Chan-Yeol dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya datang mendekati mereka. Kyung-Soo melambaikan tangannya berbeda dengan Baek-Hyun yang menunduk sambil menghela napas panjang.

"_Sunbae chukhahaeyo_! (Selamat senior!)" ucap Kyung-Soo bersemangat mengucapkan selamat pada Chan-Yeol yang juga lulus tahun ini.

"_Eo gomawo_. (Iya terimakasih.)" jawab Chan-Yeol sambil tersenyum senang. "_Neon 'chukhahae' anhallae?_ (Kau tidak akan menyelamatiku?)" lanjutnya pada Baek-Hyun. Baek-hyun terlonjak kaget lalu mengangguk pada Chan-Yeol.

"_Sunbaenim chukhahabnida. _(Selamat.)" ucap Baek-Hyun tersenyum tak sadar membuat Chan-Yeol juga tersenyum.

"Kalian membawa dua buket bunga. Salah satunya pasti untukku, kan? Ah terimakasih." Ucap Chan-Yeol sambil bergerak akan mengambil buket bunga ditangan Kyung-Soo tapi Kyung-Soo langsung menghindar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ini bukan untuk _sunbae_." Singkatnya dengan wajah ketus yang dibuat-buat. Tangan Chan-Yeol bergerak menjitak kepala Kyung-Soo.

Chan-Yeol lalu menatap Baek-Hyun yang mengedarkan pandangannya salah tingkah. Baek-Hyun langsung menatap kearah lain ketika ia tertangkap basah melirik Chan-Yeol.

"Apakah kau akan memberikannya padaku?" tanya Chan-Yeol lembut pada Baek-Hyun tidak seperti biasanya. Baek-Hyun menunduk sejenak menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Sebenarnya i..iya." ucap Baek-Hyun pelan lalu menyodorkan salah satu buket bunga ditangannya pada Chan-Yeol. Chan-Yeol tersenyum lebar tidak percaya sambil menerima buket bunga itu.

"_Ah gomawo.. _Baek-Hyun_a.._ (Ah terimakasih.. Baek-Hyun..)" ucap Chan-Yeol tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia yang terulas diwajahnya. Baek-Hyun mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Lihat Baek-Hyun baik sekali. Tidak seperti kau." Kata Chan-Yeol sambil menjitak lagi kepala Kyung-Soo. Baek-Hyun tertawa karenanya.

Tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak memegang lengang Chan-Yeol dan hendak memukul lengannya itu ketika seseorang datang mendekati mereka dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya dan kamera menggantung dilehernya.

"Oh Jong-In_a.._" panggil Chan-Yeol berhenti menghidar dari Kyung-Soo yang hendak memukul Chan-Yeol. Kyung-Soo lalu menoleh kearah Jong-In dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Chan-Yeol. Jong-In memerhatikan gerakan cepat Kyung-Soo itu.

"Ah Kyung-Soo kau datang untuk siapa?" tanya Jong-In membuat Kyung-Soo yang awalnya menunduk akhirnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Lu-Han _eonnie_.." jawab Kyung-Soo dengan nada yang menyiratkan keraguan. Jong-In mengangguk mengerti.

"Lu-Han saja? Lalu kenapa kau membawa dua buket bunga?" tanya Chan-Yeol sambil melirik tajam dua buket bunga ditangan Kyung-Soo. "Kalau bukan untukku, untuk siapa?"

Kyung-Soo tidak menjawab dengan Chan-Yeol, Baek-Hyun, dan Jong-In yang menatapnya. Otaknya berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Sebenarnya ia membawa buket untuk Jong-In. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia katakan langsung. Ia lalu menatap Baek-Hyun meminta pertolongan, tapi Baek-Hyun malah menjulurkan lidah kecilnya. Ia kini menatap Chan-Yeol juga untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi Chan-Yeol malah tersenyum menahan tawa. Kyung-Soo lalu menatap Jong-In yang mengeluarkan ekspresi bertanya.

"_Keulssae.._ (Aku tidak yakin../Entahlah..)" jawab Kyung-Soo sambil menatap kearah lain. "Mengapa aku membeli dua ya?" tanya Kyung-Soo pada dirinya sendiri sambil memerhatikan buket-buket bunga ditangannya.

"Kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku. Kalau begitu berikan saja pada Jong-In." Kata Chan-Yeol membuat Kyung-Soo menoleh. Baek-Hyun mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Jong-In menatapnya bingung lalu tersenyum halus.

"_Keurae..? _(Begitu..?)" ucap Kyung-Soo bingung. Jong-In lalu mendekatinya untuk menerima bunga itu.

Kyung-Soo berdiri tegak sambil mengatur napasnya. Lalu ia menyodorkan salah satu buket yang berisi bunga mawar kuning didalamnya perlahan pada Jong-In. Jong-In tersenyum setelah mendapatkan buket itu ditangannya.

"_Gomawo.._" ucapnya mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya pada Kyung-Soo. Sudut bibir Kyung-Soo tak sadar terangkat sambil mengangguk pada Jong-In.

"_Yaedeura annyeong.._ (Hey _Guys.._)"teriak seseorang membuat mereka berempat serempak menoleh keasal suara.

"Ah _eonnie chukhahaeyo.._" ucap Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo bersamaan. Mereka bertiga lalu berpelukan.

"Aaah Jong-In_achukhahae.._" Chan-Yeol yang iri memeluk Jong-In disebelahnya dramatis. Jong-In balas memeluk Chan-Yeol tak kalah dramatisnya.

"Chan-Yeol_a chukhahae.._" ucapnya dengan suara yang nadanya ditinggikan meniru suara perempuan. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama tak sadar tingkah laku mereka dilihat oleh tiga perempuan yang sudah menatap mereka dengan mata yang menyipitdan menahan tawa.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua karena kalian berhasil kuliah di Inggris." Ucap Chan-Yeol pada Lu-Han dan Jong-In. Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun saling memandang dengan wajah kaget. "Mereka diterima di fakultas yang sama. Jurnalistik."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyung-Soo membuat Jong-In dan Lu-Han saling memandang dan tersenyum. Mereka lalu mengangguk pelan membuat bibir Kyung-Soo terbuka, takjub.

"Waah selamaaaat!" ucap Baek-Hyun dan Kyung-Soo _excited_.

"Ah dan satu lagi!Selamat atas hubungan kalian!" ucap Chan-Yeol membuat senyuman diwajah Kyung-Soo lenyap dengan tatapan kosong dikedua matanya.

Baek-Hyun yang sama terkejutnya langsung menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo yang terlihatkaget disebelahnya. Kyung-Soo lalu menoleh kearah Baek-Hyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Lu-Han _eonnie _dan Jong-In _sunbae.. _berkencan?" tanya Baek-Hyun meyakinkan atas kebenaran dari ucapan Chan-Yeol tadi.

Keduanya tidak menjawab. Lu-Han terlihat tersenyum malu dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Sedangkan Jong-In hanya tersenyum halus mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama? Jong-In, kau kan membawa kameramu." Usul Chan-Yeol yang disambut anggukan bersemangat dari Lu-Han dan senyuman dari wajah Jong-In.

Chan-Yeol kini sibuk mencari orang untuk mengambilkan foto untuk mereka. Sedangkan Kyung-Soo masih terpaku ditempatnya. Baek-Hyun menghampirinya. Ia ingin memegang bahu Kyung-Soo dan menenangkannya. Tapi ia takut hal itu bisa membuat Kyung-Soo menangis.

Mereka bersiap-siap mengambil foto ketika Chan-Yeol berhasil menemukan sukarelawan yang bisa mengambil foto mereka. Lu-Han berdiri ditengah dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun. Chan-Yeol berdiri dibelakang Baek-Hyun sambil mengusak kepala Baek-Hyun. Sedangkan Jong-In tersenyum dengan ibu jari yang mengacung. Kyung-Soo memaksakan seulas senyum dan menggerakan tangannya membentuk 'V' yang sama dengan Baek-Hyun.

_Click._

Kyung-Soo menatap Jong-In tidak percaya. Matanya mulai memanas dan memerah ketika ia melihat Jong-In yang kini mengusak kepala Lu-Han setelah mereka berfoto.

"Ah aku ingin buang air. Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar. Dan selamat untuk kalian berdua! Aku turut berbahagia." ucap Kyung-Soo terburu-buru dengan senyuman lebar yang Baek-Hyun tahu itu merupakan senyuman paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Kyung-Soo menghilang dibalik pintu aula. Baek-Hyun kini menatap Chan-Yeol yang menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat sadar bahwa dia salah bicara. Kedua mata Baek-Hyun melotot marah kearah Chan-Yeol.

"Ehm.. _eonnie _selamat. _Sunbae_ selamat." Ucap Baek-Hyun dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Jong-In dan Lu-Han mengangguk senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Baek-Hyun tidak menyusul Kyung-Soo. Karena ia tahu Kyung-Soo pasti ingin sendirian. Untuk menumpahkan semua kesedihannya yang Baek-Hyun juga bisa rasakan. Baek-Hyun kini menatap pintu aula itu dengan wajah khawatir setelah tersenyum pada Jong-In.

Dan Jong-In menyadari perubahan ekspresi diwajah Baek-Hyun.

..

..

..

London, England.

Spring, 2014.

_Wedding March _kini terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terdengar seperti _Death March _ditelinga Kyung-Soo. Wanita dengan gaun putih itu mulai berjalan perlahan dari pintu kearah altar bersama pria tua—yang mungkin adalah ayah wanita itu—yang menggunakan _tux _hitam disampingnya. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangan pada sebagian tamu yang melambai kepadanya. Di belakang wanita itu terlihat anak kecil memegangi sebuket bunga.

Kyung-Soo menoleh kearah mempelai pria yang kini sedang memandangi wanita itu dengan senyuman lemah. Sorotnya matanya terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Kyung-Soo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bingung harus bagaimana hingga akhirnya wanita itu sampai didepan altar dan musik berhenti dimainkan.

Mata kedua mempelai bertemu. Mempelai wanita itu yang tidak salah lagi adalah Lu-Han kini berdiri menghadap mempelai pria memunggungi tempat Kyung-Soo duduk. Mempelai pria itu tersenyum halus melihatnya. Mempelai pria—Jong-In— kini berbisik pada telinga Lu-Han mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dada Kyung-Soo terasa sesak melihat pemandangan yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia mengetahui Lu-Han—seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri—dan Jong-In telah berkencan.

Pendeta tersenyum pada kedua mempelai dan mulai mengucapkan sumpah dan janji-janji suci didepan kedua mempelai. Mata Kyung-Soo memanas membayangkan bagaimana bila rencananya gagal dan mereka jadi menikah.

"_Kyung-Soo? Fokus! Kau harus berdiri ketika pendeta bertanya kesungguhan mereka!_" teriak Baek-Hyun membuat Kyung-Soo sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes.

Kini pendeta selesai mengucapkan segala macam sumpah didepan kedua mempelai. Ia lalu menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang Kyung-Soo sama sekali tidak ingin dengar.

"Apakah mempelai pria bersedia?"

Hening.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Kyung-Soo masih dilanda kegalauan ditempatnya. Bingung apakah ia harus berdiri sekarang atau bagaimana. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang datang ke upacara pernikahan untuk merusak dan membatalkan semuanya. Tapi ia juga bukan tipe wanita yang tidak merubah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terima.

Kyung-Soo kini menatap Jong-In yang menunduk. Tak disangka ketika Jong-In mendongkak, kedua matanya bertemu dengan Kyung-Soo.

"Apakah mempelai pria bersedia?" Ucap pendeta pada Jong-In yang keningnya berkerut.

_Jangan katakan kau bersedia. Jangan. Aku mohon Jangan._

Kyung-Soo terus mengulang kalimat itu berharap Jong-In bisa mendengarnya. Jong-In kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Kyung-Soo kaget dengan mata yang melebar ketika Jong-In berbalik menghadap pendeta.

_Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Kyung-Soo._

Kyung-Soo akhirnya berdiri dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh mata diruangan itu menatapnya kaget. Tangannya yang terkepal bergetar hebat. Ia lalu memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk menatap Jong-In didepan altar.

Terdengar desas-desus orang yang berbisik di ruangan itu tapi Kyung-Soo tetap melihat lurus kearah Jong-In yang sama kagetnya dengan orang-orang didalam ruangan itu. Kyung-Soo lalu menatap Lu-Han yang membelalak tapi tidak melihat kearahnya. Lu-Han memandang kesebelah dimana Kyung-Soo berdiri. Kyung-Soo melirik kesebelahnya dan mendapatkan pria korea tadi juga ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Saya tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini." Ucap pria itu sambil menatap lurus kearah Lu-Han yang membelalak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jong-In menatap Kyung-Soo dan pria itu bergantian.

_"Aku tamu yang tidak diundang."_

Kata-kata pria itu kini terngiang dalam kepala Kyung-Soo. Ternyata pria itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyung-Soo.

"_Noona.. kaja.. _(Noona.. ayo pergi..)" ucap pria itu mengajak Lu-Han yang masih mematung ditempatnya dengan nada memelas.

"Se-Hunnie.." panggil Lu-Han dengan mata yang memerah.

Detik berikutnya Lu-Han bergerak turun dari altar tidak memerdulikan panggilan dari ayahnya. Keadaan semakin kacau ketika Lu-Han dan pria yang ternyata bernama Se-Hun itu berlari menuju pintu keluar gereja dengan Lu-Han yang kerepotan berlari masih menggunakan gaun panjangnya.

Para tamu memanggil-manggil nama Lu-Han yang tentu saja dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja olehnya. Mereka terus berlari dengan beberapa tamu yang mengejar dibelakang mereka.

Kyung-Soo terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Jadi dia hanya memandang tamu-tamu yang terlihat marah dan kesal memanggil-manggil Lu-Han dengan tatapan panik dan alis yang mengerut bingung. Ia lalu menoleh kearah altar mencari Jong-In tapi Kyung-Soo tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Kyung-Soo panik. Tangannya kini berkeringat. Orang-orang yang duduk disekitarnya kini menatapnya bingung. Sebagian menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Ia lalu menunduk karena malu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Telinga Kyung-Soo seakan-akan tuli karena ia tidak bisa mendengar Baek-Hyun yang berteriak di _earphone_nya.

Kyung-Soo mendongkak kaget ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk kesebuah pintu disamping altar. Jong-In menariknya terus mengajak Kyung-Soo berlari menelusuri lorong kecil yang mereka masuki hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu. Jong-In membuka pintu itu dan mereka berhasil keluar dari gereja melalui sebuah pintu yang ternyata merupakan pintu masuk belakang.

Mereka kini berlari sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Jong-In yang memimpin jalan. Kyung-Soo yang berlari dibelakangnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sambil memandang Jong-In yang sibuk mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Semua perasaan rindu kini terbayar sudah ketika ia bisa melihat pria yang dicintainya berada didepannya dan menggenggam erat tanganya.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah _coffee shop_ yang masih berada disekitar _Wilton PI_. Jong-In mengambil sebuah koran dipinggir pintu masuk lalu mencari tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil duduk disebuah meja yang berada pada jajaran ketiga dari pintu masuk. Jong-In membuka koran yang tadi dibawanya lebar-lebar lalu menyerahkan ujung kanan dari koran itu pada Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Se-Hun dan Lu-Han berhenti didepan _coffee shop _yang mereka tempati. Kyung-Soo mengintip mereka yang kini sedang terengah-engah mengatur napas. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menoleh kebelakang mereka. Lu-Han tersenyum pada Se-Hun yang tertawa kecil dan kini berjongkok agar Lu-Han bisa naik ke punggungnya. Mereka lalu berlari dengan beberapa orang mengerjar dibelakangnya.

_Mereka berlari dengan senyuman bahagia._

Jong-In mengangkat koran yang mereka pegang dan mengajak Kyung-Soo bersembunyi dibalik koran itu ketika orang-orang ber_tuxedo _hitam berlari melewati _coffee shop _yang mereka tempati. Kyung-Soo yang awalnya melongok keluar kini membenamkan wajahnya kebalik koran dan mendapatkan Jong-In yang sudah menatapnya sambil tersenyum, kelelahan.

Senyuman itu. Senyuman itu yang membuat jantung Kyung-Soo berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Senyuman itu yang membuat kedua pipi diwajah Kyung-Soo merona merah. Senyuman itu yang membuat Kyung-Soo melakukan hal gila yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia tahu _fast-beating _jantungnya itu hanya milik pria bernama Kim Jong-In yang kini berada didepannya. Karena jantung Kyung-Soo hanya berdegup kencang jika ada Kim Jong-In didepannya.

"_I..."_

THE END

...

Gimana nih ceritanya readers-readersku yang setia? :-D

Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu author favorit Lee Dong Hwa alias jujun bunga juniar. Hahaha. Sebagian scene nya ada yang keinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift – Speak Now, terus ada juga scene yang keinspirasi dari sebuah film yang nanti aja deh aku kasih tahu pas epilognya udah kelar.

Kelakuan dari cast-cast disini juga ada yang keinspirasi dari tokoh aslinya mereka (Kai, D.O, dll). Hm..

Pasti kependekan ya? Hm.. aku tahu pasti kalian bingung kenapa Jong-In bisa tiba-tiba milih Kyung-Soo terus ngebatalin pernikahanannya.

Jawabannya ada di epilog~ sekarang epilognya lagi dibikin nih hehe

Maaf ya kalo momentnya kurang. Abis ya gimana ya orang lagi kurang ide..

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah review di chap epilog. Terimakasih buat komentar dan semangatnya hehe

Oh iya kalo ada yang mau ngobrol banyak mention aja di twitter luhankeai atau kakaotalk cervacarnigera, atau Ig juga ada cervacarnigera (sekalian promosi haha)

Ya udah ya, tunggu epilognya dan terimakasih banyaaaak^^v

Regards,

Carnigeracerva.


	3. Epilogue : Your Happy Ending Wanna Be

**The Word That Can't Be Said**

**Epilogue : **_**Your Happy Ending Wanna Be**_

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: Baek-Hyun, Chan-Yeol, Lu-Han, Se-Hun (and EXO member as cameo)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Seoul, South Korea.

Spring, 2006.

Ia keluar dari sebuah ruangan gelap dengan beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika ia melihat lembar demi lembar dari foto yang baru dicetak itu. Ia lalu duduk disebuah kursi dengan meja lebar seukuran meja makan.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mendongkak dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung menyembulkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melesat menyembunyikan foto-foto itu dibalik sebuah buku.

"Jong-In_a_! Jun-Myeon _seongsaengnim _tidak akan datang. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk bermain _game_. Aku membawa _notebook_ku. Ayo?" Ajaknya berteriak dari pintu.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau ke perpustakaan—"

"_Ya _Park Chan-Yeol." Panggilnya dengan nada yang mengancam. Laki-laki bernama Chan-Yeol itu langsung menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan senyum bersalah.

"_Keurae. Na kalkae. _(Baiklah. Aku pergi.)" katanya lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

Jong-In kini mengambil kembali foto-foto yang tadi disembunyikannya. Keningnya kini berkerut serius memerhatikan foto-foto itu.

"Ah satu lagi.." ucap seseorang membuat Jong-In terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Chan-Yeol menyembulkan kepalanya lagi. Jong-In menyipitkan mata kearahnya. "Lokermu.. Ya seperti biasa."

Chan-Yeol tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menutup pintu itu. Jong-In menghela napas panjang beranjak lalu berjalan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sebuah lemari kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto berwarna coklat tua yang lumayan tebal. Ia membuka halaman pertama album itu lalu menyelipkan foto-foto ditangannya disana.

Jong-In kini berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan kamera yang menggantung dilehernya dan album coklat tebal ditangannya melewati lorong yang berisi penuh dengan loker abu-abu.

Ia bersikap biasa ketika melihat banyak hadiah yang memenuhi tempat diluar lokernnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memerhatikan hadiah-hadiah yang berserakan didepan lokernya. Ia lalu mendongkak melihat kearah atas loker. Kedua kakinya berjinjit dan meraba-raba atas lokernya dengan tangan mencari sesuatu.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali berdiri normal ketika ia tidak menemukan apa-apa dari atas lokernya itu. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa. Ia lalu berjinjit lagi dan memotret ruang kosong diatas lokernya itu.

Matanya menatap lemah hadiah-hadiah didepan lokernya. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan perasaan senang melihat semua hadiah itu.

Tapi wajahnya yang bertanya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

...

"Jong-In_a_. Lihatlah anak perempuan yang duduk dibelakangmu." Ucap Chan-Yeol dengan mulut penuh ketika Jong-In mulai melahap makan siangnya.

Jong-In mendongkak dan malah menatap tajam Chan-Yeol yang menunjuk beberapa anak perempuan yang tersenyum-senyum kearahnya dibelakang Jong-In dengan dagunya. Chan-Yeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya melihat ekspresi seram diwajah temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Chan-Yeol hati-hati lanjut menyantap makan siangnya. Jong-In hanya menggeleng pelan menyantap makanannya yang terlihat tak nikmat sama sekali."Baiklah jika kau tak ingin bicara." Lanjut Chan-Yeol menyerah dengan sikap dingin laki-laki didepannya.

"Chan-Yeol_a. _Tolong kau bagikan hadiah-hadiah didepan loker pada teman-temanmu." Katanya membuat Chan-Yeol mengeluarkan ekspresi bertanya. Chan-Yeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi ketika Jong-In sudah melotot kearahnya dan hanya mengangguk menurut.

Jong-In akan meneguk air didalam botol yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat Chan-Yeol yang kini tersenyum sambil menatap sesuatu. Mata Jong-In bergerak mengikuti arah pandangan Chan-Yeol dan menemukan tiga anak perempuan yang sedang berbincang disebuah meja yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

Jong-In mengenal ketiga anak perempuan itu. Terutama perempuan yang berambut pendek yang duduk menghadap kearah dua anak perempuan lainnya. Itu Lu-Han, teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau bergitu aku pergi lebih dulu." Ucap Chan-Yeol setelah menelan minumannya. Ia lalu beranjak dengan tangan penuh membawa beberapa bungkus _snack_.

Jong-In hanya diam dengan mata yang memerhatikan Chan-Yeol yang kini sudah sampai dimeja anak perempuan itu ketika Lu-Han tak lagi disana. Chan-Yeol dan mereka terlihat akrab. Terutama dengan perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Kedua mata Jong-In memerhatikan perempuan yang kini terlihat sedang menahan tawa dengan tangannya. Salah satu dari mereka pergi dan menyisakan Chan-Yeol dan anak perempuan yang sedang tertawa itu duduk bersama.

Tangan Jong-In kini mengambil kamera yang menggantung dilehernya. Ia lalu menekan tombol _shutter_ memotret Chan-Yeol dan anak perempuan itu.

Jong-In membelalak ketika melihat kepala Chan-Yeol mendekati kepala anak perempuan itu lewat lubang kecil pada kamera. Chan-Yeol lalu mengucapkan sesuatu ditelinga anak perempuan itu. Telunjuk kanannya menekan tombol _shutter_ ketika Chan-Yeol masih berbisik ditelinga perempuan itu.

Ketika perempuan itu mendongkak, Jong-In langsung menyimpan kameranya lalu menunduk.

Bersembunyi dibalik poni panjang didepan keningnya.

...

Seoul, South Korea.

Summer, 2006.

Ia memasuki kamar dengan beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang berarti ketika melihat seseorang dalam fotonya. Detik berikutnya, senyuman diwajahnya hilang ketika ia membuka sebuah foto. Lalu seulas senyum kembali muncul diwajahnya. Ia terus merubah ekspresinya setiap kali ia membuka foto baru.

Ia menghela napas panjang ketika ia berhasil duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Tangannya kini bergerak membawa sesuatu diantara buku-buku diatas rak yang berada diatas meja itu. Ia mengambil album foto tebal berwana coklat miliknya. Terlihat tulisan _Kim _dengan huruf latin sambung disudut bawah kanan _cover_ album itu.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mencetak foto-foto itu setelah semua kesibukannya di sekolah. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencetak hasil hobinya itu karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala keperluannya untuk mengikuti beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Tepatnya Inggris. Jadi baru liburan musim panas kali ini ia bisa melanjutkan mengisi albumnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka halaman demi halaman album itu. Ia terus membuka halaman dari album itu hingga ia sampai di sebuah halaman yang masih kosong. Tangannya lalu bergerak memilih sebuah foto dari tumpukan foto yang baru dicetaknya tadi. Ia tersenyum halus sebelum akhirnya menempelkan foto diatas halaman kosong albumnya.

Ia menempelkan foto itu dibagian atas kiri halaman dengan solatip perekat berwarna lalu menuliskan sesuatu disisi kanan foto itu.

_February 2006. Winter going to Spring_.

_She late again. I saw her in that morning._

_ We met__._

Ia lalu tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu. Tangannya bergerak mencari foto lagi diantara tumpukan foto lain. Kini ia menempelkan dua foto tepat dibawah tulisan yang baru saja ia tulis. Dibagian tengah tepatnya.

_She was in hurry._

_ So we crashed __크크크_

_ She let her sticky notes fell down and i try to fixed it and gave her some message there._

"Jong-In_a_?"

Suara panggilan seorang wanita dan ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ia mendongkak dan menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"_Ne eomma_?" jawabnya sambil masih duduk ditempatnya.

Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut pendek cepak seperti model rambut pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Jong-In.

"Kita pergi makan malam bersama Keluarga Lu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama. Kita akan berangkat pukul tujuh, jadi siapkan dirimu."Jelasnya ketika Jong-In menoleh dengan wajah bertanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap setelah aku membereskan ini."Jawabnya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah mejanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dan Jong-In kembali menyelesaikan menata foto diatas mejanya.

...

Suasana hangat kembali terasa ketika Ayah Jong-In, Mr. Kim, melontarkan sebuah lelucon yang membuat semua orang dimeja itu tertawa. Sebenarnya tidak semua orang dimeja itu tertawa karena Jong-In hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya kehabisan kata-kata dengan lelucon ayahnya yang menurutnya kurang lucu.

Jong-In menoleh dan mendapatkan Lu-Han yang juga hanya tersenyum melihat para orang tua tertawa puas. Detik berikutnya mereka saling memandang ketika Lu-Han menoleh kearahnya. Lu-Han lalu menggedikan bahu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jong-In.

"Omong-omong, Jong-In_a_, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil tersenyum kearah Jong-In. Pria itu merupakan Mr. Lu, ayah dari Lu-Han.

"Aku berencana kuliah di Inggris." Jawab Jong-In yakin membuat Mr. Lu yang kini sedang meneguk air dari gelasnya mengangguk pelan. Disebelahnya, Mrs. Lu mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget yang tidak berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Lu-Han." katanya dengan nada yang terderngar _excited_. Jong-In seketika menoleh kearah Lu-Han dengan wajah bertanya.

Lu-Han tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika Mr dan Mrs Kim memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jong-In mengambil jurusan jurnalistik. Bagaimana denganmu, Lu-Han?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mengambil jurnalistik." Jawab Lu-Han dengan wajah sumbringah. Mulut Jong-In sedikit terbuka takjub dengan semua kebetulan ini.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian juga memilih universitas yang sama?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku memilih XX University. Kau?" tanya Lu-Han setelah menyebutkan nama universitas yang dipilihnya. Kedua mata Jong-In membulat.

"_Daeeeebak_! Benarkah? Aku juga memilih XX University!" jawabnya sedikit _excited_. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak Lu-Han untuk ber_high-five_. Tangan Lu-Han bergerak menepuk tangan Jong-In sambil tertawa.

"Apakah kalian merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat menggoda.

Jong-In dan Lu-Han yang sedang tertawa langsung terdiam dan menoleh kearah Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Mr. Kim, Mr. Lu, dan Mrs. Lu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jahil dan menggoda mereka.

"Setelah kalian menjadi teman sekelas disekolah, kini kalian ingin berada di satu universitas?" tanya Mr. Lu dengan nada menggoda dan tatapan jahil.

Jong-In dan Lu-Han saling memandang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka kebingungan kemana arah obrolan ini. Lu-Han mengerutkan keningnya berpikir lalu bergumam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah _anieyo_! Bukan begitu!" kata Lu-Han tiba-tiba ketika ia mengerti maksud orang-orang dimeja itu. Jong-In menatapnya masih kebingungan. "Kami benar-benar tidak merencanakannya. Bahkan aku baru tahu sekarang kalau Jong-In memilih universitas dan jurusan yang sama denganku."

Mulut Jong-In terbuka sambil mengangguk pelan ketika ia mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diucapkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Dia benar. Kami sama sekali tidak merencanakannya." Kata Jong-In ikut membantah asumsi-asumsi aneh yang kedua orangtuanya pikirkan.

"Lihat mereka lucu sekali. Keduanya bersekongkol agar bisa terus bersama. Cocok sekali." Kata Mrs. Lu dengan wajah jahil dan nada suara yang dibuat seakan-akan berbisik.

"Iya, membuat iri saja. Aku jadi ingat masa muda hahaha.." kata Mrs. Kim yang membuat orangtua dimeja itu tertawa berbarengan.

Mulut Lu-Han dan Jong-In kini membentuk huruf 'O' melihat reaksi orangtua mereka yang salah sangka. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan bertanya dan bingung. Tiba-tiba kening Lu-Han berkerut, wajahnya khawatir dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika orangtuanya terus berasumsi seperti itu.

"Cobalah berjalan-jalan atau makan malam berdua." Ucap Mr. Kim setelah tawa diantara mereka mereda.

Mata Lu-Han membelalak kaget setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut ayah Jong-In. Ia hendak membantah tapi ia terlalu bingung dan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Jong-In yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan juga kaget.

Jong-In bergeming sambil memerhatikan orangtuanya. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari semua yang mereka bahas. Ia lalu melihat kearah Lu-Han yang terlihat bingung dan khawatir dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang juga dipikirkannya. Kata-kata orang tua mereka kini terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

_Lihat mereka lucu sekali. Keduanya bersekongkol agar bisa terus bersama. Cocok sekali._

_ Cobalah berjalan-jalan atau makan malam berdua_

...

Ia memandang lurus jalanan _Apgujeong_ dengan tatapan kosong. Poni tebal diatas keningnya bergerak halus terkena angin yang berhembus lewat kaca mobil yang terbuka. Kedua telinganya disumbat _earphone_ yang mengeluarkan dentuman keras dari suara musik _rock_ yang ia pilih.

Ia menoleh ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lututnya. Kedua matanya menemukan Mrs. Kim yang sepertinya berkata sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jong-In dengar karena ia menggunakan _earphone_.

"_Eomma_ kira dari tadi kau mendengarkan." Katanya ketika Jong-In melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"_Jwiseonghaeyo eommonie_." Ucap Jong-In sambil mengangguk meminta maaf pada Ibunya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil menoleh kearah Jong-In yang sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi bertanya. "Lu-Han."

"Maksud _eomma_?" tanya Jong-In dengan nada biasa karena ia kini merasa benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Iya, bagaimana Lu-Han menurutmu? Menurut _eomma_, dia anak yang baik. Ia selalu menurut dan mendengarkan nasihat yang orangtuanya berikan. Dia juga tidak pernah membantah. Sama sepertimu." Jelas Mrs. Kim membuat kepala Jong-In sedikit _flashback_ pada masa-masa kecilnya. "Apa dia masih seperti itu? Bagaimana Lu-Han disekolah?"

Jong-In mendongkak dan memandang kearah Ibunya. Ia lalu menunduk sambil memainkan _earphone_nya.

"Dia pintar." Singkat Jong-In dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga baik pada juniornya." Lanjut Jong-In tak minat dengan topik obrolan yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Mrs. Kim yang kini mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Mr. Kim dibalik kemudinya membuat Jong-In tak habis pikir dan hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Dia teman yang menyenangkan. Kami berteman baik." Jawab Jong-In dengan nada penekanan dikata 'teman'. "Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama seperti ketika kami masih kecil." Jawab Jong-In bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Lu-Han hanya sekedar teman baik. Tidak lebih.

Terdengar desahan napas panjang dari kedua kursi depan mobil itu membuat Jong-In menggerlingkan matanya dan kembali menatap kearah jalan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk dekat dengannya." Ucap Mr. Kim memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Kami berempat sudah merencanakan makan malam untuk kalian berdua minggu depan."

"_Ne_?" kata Jong-In memastikan kalau ia memang salah dengar dengan nada yang sesopan mungkin.

"Menurut _eomma_ Lu-Han sempurna. Ia cantik, pintar, dan penurut." Kata Mrs. Kim membuat Jong-In ternganga dengan kening berkerut ditempatnya. "Jarang ada perempuan yang sempurna seperti Lu-Han."

"Tapi _eomma_—"

"Apa lagi yang kurang dari Lu-Han?" potong Mrs. Kim dengan nada yang meninggi membuat Jong-In tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu _eomma_. Kami masih sekolah, kenapa _eomma _dan _appa_ sudah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Jong-In mencoba melawan dengan wajah heran tapi masih bernada sopan.

"Karena kalian masih muda, jadi kalian bisa saling mencocokan diri." Jawab Mr. Kim dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"Tapi, _appa, eomma_, bagaimana—"

"KIM JONG-IN! BERHENTILAH MEMBANTAH!"

Jong-In terdiam ditempatnya kehabisan kata-kata ketika Mr. Kim berteriak kepadanya. Ia memandang keluar jendela setelah membanting tubuhnya kesandaran kursi mobil dengan perasaan marah, kecewa, dan juga bingung.

Ia merasa marah, tak mengerti dengan orangtuanya yang memutuskan hal ini tanpa membicarakannya dulu. Ia kecewa dengan sikap kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia bisa saja menurut dan mengacuhkan _ego_nya. Tapi ia bingung karena ia menyukai seseorang, seseorang yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak semuanya. Tapi ia yakin alasannya itu akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orangtua didepannya.

"Kim Jong-In." Panggil Mrs. Kim dengan nada yang lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Jong-In menoleh kearahnya dan menatap lemah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Kau anak _eomma _satu-satunya. Kami ingin kau percaya dengan pilihan kami berdua sebagai orangtuamu. Percayalah, _eomma _selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik." Ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menggerakan tangannya mengusap kepala Jong-In dari kursi depan. "Kita semua sudah saling mengenal dengan baik, bukan?"

"Menurutlah pada kami sekali ini saja. Lagi pula kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Ucap Mr. Kim masih fokus mengemudi.

_Sejak kapan aku tidak menurut padamu, Appa_.

Jong-In yang memandang Ayahnya kini memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan yang memohon. Memohon karena mungkin saja keputusan mereka masih bisa berubah. Tapi Mrs. Kim kini hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Jong-In.

"Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Bisik Mrs. Kim membuat kedua mata Jong-In memanas, meredakan emosinya yang mulai memburu.

Ia kembali menatap jalanan itu. Dengan tatapan yang lebih menyedihkan. Matanya yang merah meneteskan kristal air mata ketika ia berkedip. Perjalanan itu terasa sangat lama dengan keheningan dan ketegangan yang masih menyelimuti mereka.

Mobil itu kini berjalan pelan dengan kesedihan dikursi belakang.

...

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan tidurnya yang tak nyenyak. Ia mendongkak dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang masih gelap karena tirai jendela yang belum dibuka itu. Tangannya meraba-raba daerah disekitar bantal mencari ponsel yang masih berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." ucapnya setelah menyentuh layar ponsel itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Jong-Ina jaljasseo?_ (Kau tidur nyenyak?)" tanya seseorang ditelepon dengan suara yang agak serak dan suara ingus yang ditarik di hidungnya. Jong-In hanya menggeleng tak sadar bahwa seseorang yang bertanya itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tangis dibalik ponsel Jong-In membuat Jong-In sadar sepenuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya bermaksud membaca nama seseorang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Lu-Han_a_.. sudahlah.." ucap Jong-In setelah menempelkan ponsel itu disamping telinganya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membantah mereka. Tapi aku dan Se-Hun.." seseorang dibalik ponsel Jong-In itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangisnya mulai terdengar lagi. Jong-In menghela napas panjang teringat dengan masalah perjodohannya dengan Lu-Han tadi malam.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membantah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa membuat tangisan Lu-Han yang terhenti berlanjut lagi.

"_Eotteokhae.._ (Bagaimana ini..)" gumamnya sambil terus terisak. Jong-In bergeming tidak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya.

Jong-In menatap lurus kamar gelapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia teringat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Lu-Han. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa hubungan persahabatannya bersama Lu-Han berakhir seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan orangtuanya akan bersikap seperti ini. Ia pikir tindakannya selama ini yang selalu menurut pada orangtuanya bisa membuat mereka percaya pada Jong-In sepenuhnya.

Tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak percaya pada Jong-In. Bahkan untuk persoalan cinta sekalipun. Jong-In tak mengerti dengan penjelasan orangtuanya soal 'memberikan yang terbaik', karena menurut Jong-In mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya.

Bagaimana mereka tahu bahwa menjodohkan Jong-In dan sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri itu yang terbaik? Apakah mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jong-In dan Lu-Han bersama? Apakah semuanya akan berjalan baik dan bahkan menjadi jalan yang terbaik?

Sikapnya yang selalu menurut sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya kali ini. Sikap itu kini malah menjadi penghalang karena ia tidak biasa membantah pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan sayangnya, semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus melayang dipikirannya itu tidak bisa ia ucapkan begitu saja pada orangtuanya.

"_Aku berpikir untuk menurut saja. Tapi Se-Hun.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewanya. Aku..aku terlalu men__cintainya__._" Ucap Lu-Han sambil terisak memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "_Se-Hun bahkan berkata ia akan mengikuti program beasiswa ke Inggris untuk menyusulku jika aku diterima_."

"Ah anak itu.." gumam Jong-In dengan mata yang masih menerawang, "Dia akan sangat membenciku." Lanjutnya dengan kepala yang membayangkan jika junior di _club_nya itu membencinya karena rencana menyedihkan ini. Jong-In terdiam dengan mata yang menerawang membayangkan segala kemungkinan buruk—bahkan terburuk—jika semua ini benar akan terjadi.

Pagi hari pada musim panas yang seharusnya penuh dengan keceriaan tidak lagi ia rasakan. Paginya kini hanya diselimuti keheningan, kegalauan, dan kekecewaan.

Didalam kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi.

...

"Aku sedang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Kau?" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang dibalik ponsel. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ketika ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah.

"_Aku akan bermain bersama Se-Hun.."_ucapnya dengan nada riang seperti biasanya. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara desahan napas panjang, "_Dan menjelaskan semuanya_."

Jong-In seketika berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu-Han. Ia lalu menghela napasnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung." Kata Jong-In dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah _sneakers_ putihnya.

Ia kembali berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Tangannya sesekali bergerak menekan tombol _shutter _pada kamera kesayangannya. Ia membidik lapangan hijau didepannya yang selalu ia pakai untuk bermain bola bersama dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia lalu membidik gedung sekolah tempat ia belajar selama tiga tahun terakhir yang terlihat megah tapi tampak sederhana dan menyiratkan perasaan menyenangkan.

Ia terus berjalan dengan mata yang terus mengintip dari lubang kameranya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang duduk dikursi penonton lapangan itu. Telunjuk Jong-In langsung menekan tombol _shutter_ ketika perempuan itu sedang membaca sebuah buku. Ia membidik wajah perempuan yang kini sedang tersenyum itu.

Jong-In menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya untuk melihat sosok asli dari perempuan yang baru saja dibidiknya. Ia lalu mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"_Jeogiyo_.." ucapnya membuat perempuan itu mendongkak dan menoleh kearahnya. Detik selanjutnya perempuan itu menutup bukunya dan langsung berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan kearahnya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanyanya membuat perempuan didepannya itu terpaku lalu langsung menggeleng cepat berkata tidak.

Ia lalu bergerak mendekati perempuan itu dan duduk disebelah tempat perempuan itu terduduk tadi. Kepalanya mendongkak melihat kearah perempuan yang masih berdiri terlihat kebingungan.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum dan tangan yang menepuk bangku mengajak perempuan itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kedua mata perempuan itu melebar, berikutnya ia duduk disebelah Jong-In.

Kedua sudut bibir Jong-In terangkat keatas ketika perempuan itu duduk disebelahnya. Ia bisa mencium wangi parfum perempuan itu. Jong-In tahu bahwa perempuan itu mengganti parfumnya musim semi lalu.

Jong-In dan perempuan itu terlibat dalam obrolan singkat dan sederhana. Setiap Jong-In bertanya, perempuan itu selalu menjawab dengan semangat seperti seorang murid SD yang ditunjuk gurunya. Meskipun awalnya perempuan itu terlihat canggung dan gugup, tapi akhirnya perempuan itu sudah bisa merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling?" ajak Jong-In seketika membuat kedua mata perempuan itu melebar kembali. Jong-In tersenyum melihat reaksi yang dibuat perempuan itu. Karena Jong-In menyukainya.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab perempuan itu dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya membuat Jong-In ingin mengarahkan lensa kamera kearahnya.

Mereka kini berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Jong-In terus memotret bagian-bagian sekolah yang menurutnya bagus untuk dijadikan objek. Kenangan tepatnya. Jong-In tahu sedari tadi ia menahan senyumnya karena ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi perempuan yang kini berjalan dibelakang Jong-In itu memerhatikannya.

Ketika ia menoleh, perempuan itu langsung mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya. Jong-In mendengus geli lalu menekan _shutter_ untuk mengambil gambar perempuan itu dengan kameranya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Kau berkelilinglah duluan." Katanya membuat perempuan itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kaget.

Jong-In lalu langsung melesat dan berlari kearah toilet laki-laki. Tapi bukannya masuk kedalam toilet, Jong-In malah berbelok dan berjalan mendekati mesin minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu toilet bersimbol laki-laki berwarna biru itu.

Tangannya bergerak memasukan beberapa keping koin kedalam lubang kecil pada mesin minuman itu. Ia kini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kening yang berkerut. Matanya bergerak pelan memerhatikan satu demi satu jenis minuman yang akan ia pilih. Telunjuknya hendak menekan tombol dibawah sejajar kaleng soda. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menghentikan tangannya.

_Tunggu.. kalau tidak salah ia tidak begitu suka soda_. _Apa cola saja?_

Matanya kini berputar dengan kening berkerut. Tangannya ditarik kembali dan terlipat didepan dada. Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya terlihat kebingungan. Jong-In menghela napas panjang lalu menekan tombol soda yang tadi hendak dipilihnya dengan cepat.

_Ah apa saja.._

Ia kini berlari kearah koridor utama dengan kepala yang menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang. Ia lalu berlari melewati koridor yang berisi loker-loker. Ia berlari melewati sebuah loker dengan dua kaleng soda ditangannya. Jong-In kini berlari mundur kearah loker yang dilewatinya tadi. Terlihat tulisan _Kim Jong-In _menggunakan hangeul didepan pintu loker itu.

Tangannya lalu bergerak membuka loker dan mengambil sesuatu dibagian atas loker. Tangannya mengaduk isi loker itu mencari sesuatu. Ia kini menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika tangannya berhasil meraih sesuatu. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika ia melihat kipas kecil bergambarkan tokoh kartun Pororo ditangannya.

Kedua kakinya berlari cepat menelusuri koridor utama menuju kearah kantin tempat seseorang yang mungkin menunggunya disana. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum ketika menemukan perempuan berambut panjang tadi yang sedang duduk di salah dsatu meja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Tangannya yang penuh bergerak memegang kamera yang tergantung dilehernya dengan susah payah. Ia menghela napas dan sedikit mengumpat ketika ia tidak berhasil melakukannya. Ia lalu menyimpan benda-benda itu diatas tempat duduk disampingnya.

Lensa kameranya kini sudah mengarah pada senyuman diwajah perempuan itu. Dengan cepat, telunjuk Jong-In menekan _shutter_ pada kameranya.

"Minumlah." Ucapnya sambil meyodorkan sekaleng soda ditangannya ketika ia berhasil berdiri didepan meja tempat dimana perempuan itu duduk. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang bergerak menerima kaleng itu membuat Jong-In tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk naik.

"_Gomabseubnida sunbaenim.._ (Terimakasih senior..)" Katanya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Jong-In.

Jong-In menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu duduk dihadapan perempuan itu. Ia mulai meminum sodanya dengan mata yang tak bisa berhenti memerhatikan perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"_Heoksi.._ (Mungkinkah) Kau mengenalku?" tanya Jong-In dengan wajah penasaran memastika bahwa ia memang tidak salah orang.

"Tentu saja! _Sunbae _kan sangat populer karena _sunbae _jago mengambil foto." Jawab perempuan sedikit bersemangat setelah meneguk sodanya membuat Jong-In kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengannada polos yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"_Eeei.. _Masa _sunbae _tidak tahu." Jawab perempuan itu dengan wajah jahil. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. "Hm.. Jong-In _sunbae _sendiri.. apakah mengenalku?" tanya perempuan itu membuat Jong-In berhenti tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencoba mencari alasan kenapa bisa ia mengenal perempuan itu. Karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bukannya penulis cerita pendek di mading?" tanya Jong-In setelah berhasil menemukan alasan lain membuat perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau juga dekat dengan Chan-Yeol." Lanjutnya tersenyum kecil dengan nada pelan.

"I..iya dia senior yang lucu.. ehm maksudku.. _sunbae _lihat saja sendiri kelakuannya jika sudah menjahili anak-anak lain." Jawabnya membuat Jong-In tersenyum miris ditempatnya. "Tapi dia juga sering membuat aku dan Baek-Hyun kesal."

Jong-In tahu ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Andaikan ia bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Chan-Yeol yang memang dekat dengan perempuan itu. Chan-Yeol tidak pernah tahu masalah perasaannya. Karena ia memang tidak mau memberitahukannya kepada siapapun.

"Tapi kau dan Chan-Yeol terlihat cocok." Ucapnya tanpa disadari dengan kepala yang kembali mengingat-ingat sedekat apa perempuan didepannya itu dengan Chan-Yeol.

Ia lalu pura-pura sibuk memainkan kamera ditangannya. Ia sadar perempuan itu mematung ditempatnya. Karena itu ia tidak berani menatapnya setelah ia berkata begitu. Ia kini melirik perempuan yang kini sedang menunduk dengan sudut matanya. Kini hening menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak kepanasan? Aku membawa ini dari dalam lokerku." Ucapnya memecahkan keheningan mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana sambil menyodorkan sebuah kipas yang diambilnya dari loker.

Perempuan itu mendongkak dan menatap kipas ditangannya lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak menerima kipas yang disodorkan Jong-In dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Jong-In ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Sunbaenimeun Pororo johahaseyo?_ (Apa senior menyukai Pororo?)" tanya perempuan itu masih tetap menunduk memandang kipas ditangannya.

"Tidak terlalu. Kipas itu pemberian seseorang." Jawab Jong-In sambil tersenyum. Ia masih ingat perasaan senang yang ia rasakan ketika ia mendapatkan hadiah itu pada hari ulangtahunnya. Memang bukan hadiah yang spesial. Tapi itu diberikan seseorang yang spesial baginya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa..? Maksudku yang memberikan kipas ini pada _sunbae_?" tanya perempuan itu sambil memandang penuh harap kearahnya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah perempuan itu sejenak dengan wajah lurus berusaha menahan ekspresinya. Keningnya dibuat berkerut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terus berpikir jawaban lain karena tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Ini mungkin kali pertama ia bisa mengobrol dan berada dekat dengan perempuan itu. Tapi ini bisa menjadi yang terakhir. Jong-In sudah tak menyimpan harapan pada perempuan itu, Ia juga tidak mau perempuan itu menaruh harapan lagi padanya. Karena Jong-In kini tidak mungkin bisa merubah keadaan.

"_Keulssae.._ (Aku tidak yakin../Entahlah..)" jawabnya dibuat sesantai mungkin membuat perempuan yang terpaku selama beberapa detik itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Jong-In bisa melihat sebersit kekecewaan dari senyuman tipis itu.

_Bodoh_, _lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan, _ucapnya dalam hati merasa bersalah setelah melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu. Batinnya kini terus berperang.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya membuat perempuan itu mendongkat pelan. "Hmm kipas itu untukmu saja."

_Tolol. Kau seharusnya mengambil dan menyimpannya_.

"Eh tapi sebelum aku pergi. Ayo kita befoto bersama." Ajak Jong-In tersenyum kearah perempuan itu. Perempuan itu terlihat _soul__-__less_. Detik berikutnya, Jong-In menyesali ajakannya.

_Kau memang 100% bodoh Kim Jong-In._

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan terlihat enggan. Jong-In pura-pura senang dan bergerak mendekati perempuan itu.

"Kita melakukan ini bersama." Kata Jong-In sambil membentuk 'V' ditangan kanannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"_Hana.. duul.._ (satu.. dua..)"

_Click_.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menemaniku untuk berkeliling. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Pamit Jong-In. Ia lalu mengangguk sopan dan berjalan menjauhi meja tempat perempuan itu duduk yang tetap bergeming.

Jong-In melangkahkan kakinya cepat dengan penyesalan yang menggunung. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika ia melihat raut wajah perempuan yang disayanginya itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Perempuan itu mungkin kini membencinnya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak percaya karena mungkin ia telah menyakiti hati perempuan yang ia sayangi. Tangan kanannya mengepal menahan marah. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi ia marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaki kanannya menendang sebuah tempat sampah yang kini sudah terpental jauh mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia lalu berputar dan berlari kembali kearah kantin. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba untuk merubah sedikit keadaan.

Matanya melebar dengan langkah yang terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara isakan tangis dari arah kantin. Ia melangkah pelan sambil mendengar suara tangis itu dengan hati-hati. Ia kini bersembunyi dibalik tiang mengintip kearah kantin melewati lubang kecil pada kameranya dan menekan tombol _shutter_.

Dadanya terasa semakin sesak ketika ia melihat perempuan yang disayanginya menangis keras dengan bahu yang bergetar dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal berusaha menahan getarannya. Ia kini membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kyung-Soo_ya mianhae.._"

Ucapnya berbisik meskipun ia tahu perempuan itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan kepala yang menunduk. Meninggalkan perempuan itu mengangis keras ditempatnya.

Ini mungkin akan jadi salah satu hal yang paling disesalinya.

..

..

..

London, England.

Spring, 2014.

Kedua tumitnya yang ditutupi sepatu formal berwarna hitam berjalan melewati jalur pejalan kaki di kawasan _Knightbridges_. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan _blazer _hitam diluarnya. Dilehernya melingkar dasi hitam dengan motif bintik segi banyak berwarna _broken white_.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengambil izin cuti. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapnya dengan ponsel yang menempel ditangan kirinya.

"_Baiklah. Kau mau makan siang bersama?_" tanya suara seorang wanita dari balik ponsel itu. Jong-In melirik jam ditangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah tas kantor hitam.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Lu-Han." Jawabnya lalu menekan layar ponselnya untuk memutuskan sambungan.

Ia berjalan cepat dengan mata yang terus menatap layar ponselnya dan tidak memerhatikan jalanan yang penuh dengan manusia didepannya. Sampai bahu kanannya menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"_Oh my God, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'm too busy reading my work._" Ucap wanita yang ditabraknya dengan aksen _birtish_ yang kental sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang yang dibuat ikal, menggunakan kemeja putih dengan _lace_ berbentuk deretan bunga berwarna hitam pada setiap sisi kemeja itu. Wanita itu juga menggunakan rok sepan hitam yang mengembang yang dibubuhi garis putih pada bagian bawahnya.

Jong-In berlutut untuk membantu wanita itu membereskan barangnya yang terjatuh. Tapi ia terpaku ketika tangannya hendak membawa sebuah binder yang terbuka didepannya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika membaca isi dari halaman binder yang terbuka itu.

_Rahasia Kemenangan Gangnam High School dalam Seoul Photos Festival_

"_Excuse me. But that is mine_." Ucap wanita itu yang kini berhasil membuat Jong-In langsung mendongkak dengan tatapan kaget. Ia kini menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang juga menatapnya kaget dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Wanita itu adalah perempuan yang menghabiskan waktu musim panas terakhirnya bersama Jong-In di Seoul.

...

Aroma _Americano_ menguar ketika seorang pelayan perempuan menaruh sebuah cangkir dihadapannya. Jong-In tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang kini pergi setelah menaruh secangkir _latte _dihadapan seorang wanita yang menunduk didepannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, kedua tangan wanita itu bergerak menangkup secangkir _latte_ dengan _latte art _berbentuk angsa diatasnya. _Cafe_ ini memang terkenal oleh _latte art_nya yang unik dan indah. Jong-In kini memerhatikan wanita yang tersenyum ketika melihat bentuk angsa yang tertera dalam cangkirnya.

Tangan kanan wanita itu tiba-tiba bergerak mengaduk isi _clutch bag_ tembus pandangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Wanita itu lalu memotret hiasan angsa pada cangkir tersebut membuat Jong-In terkekeh.

"_Yeppeo janhayo_.." ucap wanita itu setelah mendengar kekehan yang dikeluarkan Jong-In yang kini mengangguk mengakui akan keindahan gambar angsa diatas _latte_ itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Apa kau bekerja disini? Atau kau belum lulus dari kuliahmu?" tanya Jong-In setelah meneguk _Americano_ dari cangkir putih dihadapannya. Wanita dihadapannya mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Jong-In secara bertubi-tubi.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku dulu, _Sunbae_?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum membuat Jong-In tertawa kecil ditempatnya.

"Baiklah bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jong-In mengalah setelah selesai tertawa. Wanita dihadapannya tersenyum setelah menyeruput _lattenya._

"Bisa _sunbae _lihat sendiri. Aku sangat baik." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum membuat Jong-In tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat.

Senyuman itu. Jong-In merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman tipis yang tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak melengkung. Senyuman yang memang sangat tipis. Tapi Jong-In menyukai senyuman itu. Bahkan ia ingat kapan terakhir ia melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya.. kau terlihat baik. Mm, rambutmu sedikit bergelombang sekarang." Ucap Jong-In. "Tapi kau tetap cantik."

Jong-In tidak menyadari ucapan terakhirnya karena ia terlalu sibuk 'menganalis' bagian demi bagian dari wajah wanita dihadapannya itu. Dari mulai alis tipis hitamnya, bulu matanya yang pendek, bola mata, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang bersemu merah, hingga gerakan pelan tangan wanita itu ketika sedang menyangkutkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga.

Jong-In lalu terkekeh ketika ia sadar pita hitam-putih yang dipakai wanita itu hampir jatuh dan hanya menggantung diujung helaian rambutnya. Tangan kanan Jong-In bergerak mengambil pita itu lalu memakaikannya kembali diatas telinga kiri wanita itu dengan gerakan halus.

"Kyung-Soo, kau sepertinya sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau pitamu hampir terjatuh." Ucap Jong-In santai tak sadar kalau ia membuat wanita itu terpaku dan pipinya memerah setelah kembali duduk lalu meminum kopi dicangkirnya. "Jadi.. Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Apa kau bekerja disini? Atau kau belum lulus dari kuliahmu?" Wanita itu kini tertawa membuat Jong-In juga tertawa dibuatnya.

"Oh _well_.. Aku berada disini setelah _sunbae _satu tahun lulus dari sekolah menengah, kini aku mengisi halaman cerita bersambung pada sebuah majalah remaja, dan aku—tidak bermaksud sombong—sedang mengerjakan _project _novel terbaruku." Jawabnya dengan mata yang berbinar dan tangan yang terlengkup bersama terlihat _excited_.

Jong-In tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan pelan setelah bergumam kagum dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'o'. Ia merasa ikut senang dan bangga mendengarnya. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui tentang itu semua.

"Bagaimana dengan _sunbae_?" tanya wanita itu setelah menyeruput _latte_nya.

"Aku baik. Aku menjadi fotografer tetap sebuah majalah bisnis dan keuangan." Jawab Jong-In membuat Kyung-Soo terlihat agak kaget.

"Bisnis dan keuangan? Aku pikir _sunbae_ sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia itu." Ucapnya membuat Jong-In mengulaskan senyum masam.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi dengan keberadaanku sekarang aku tidak mungkin pergi ke hutan untuk memotret singa, bukan?" jawabnya membuat Kyung-Soo seketika terbahak dengan tangan yang menutupi tawanya membuat Jong-In ingin menambil kameranya dan mengabadikan momen langka itu. "Aku juga jatuh cinta pada kota ini, kau tahu." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah jendela yang berada jauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk.

"Jatuh cinta? Pada London? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kyung-Soo lalu kembali tertawa ditempatnya.

"Iya, karena club sepak bola favotiku disini. _Nae saranghaneun Chelsea_. (Chelseaku yang tercinta.)" Jawabnya dengan wajah serius membuat Kyung-Soo lagi-lagi terbahak.

Mereka berdua kini tertawa bersama tidak sadar ada seorang pelayan tersenyum memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Jong-In lalu berhenti tertawa dan memerhatikan wanita itu mengipas-ngipas matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Setelah Kyung-Soo berhenti tertawa, mereka berdua terdiam dalam hening dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana hubungan _sunbae_ dengan Lu-Han _eonnie_? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyung-Soo memecahkan keheningan. Jong-In langsung menoleh dan terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya tersenyum sambil mendengus kecil dan menunduk.

"_Sunbae_," Panggil Kyung-Soo membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya dan mendongkak untuk menatap kearah Kyung-Soo, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Nada serius dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kyung-Soo membuatnya membenarkan posisi duduk lalu meminum sisa _Americano_ dicangkirnya. Ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kyung-Soo.

"Apa benar _sunbae_ menggunakan fotoku untuk mengikuti sebuah festival?" tanya Kyung-Soo hati-hati membuat bibir Jong-In tertutup rapat. "Baek-Hyun bilang dia melihat foto dengan wajahku didalamnya pada festival musim gugur lalu, dan dia bilang bahwa nama yang tertulis adalah nama.. _sunbae_."

Jong-In kini terdiam ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tahu bahwa lambat laun Kyung-Soo akan tahu rahasia kecilnya. Ia akan segera tahu hobinya yang selalu memotret Kyung-Soo pada masa-masa sekolah menengah dulu.

Ia lalu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kyung-Soo. Memang benar ia mengikut sertakan sebuah foto untuk festival pada musim gugur lalu. Dan foto itu merupakan foto Kyung-Soo yang diambilnya pada saat mereka berada disekolah menengah. Jong-In masih sangat ingat akan hal itu.

"Dan aku sudah melihat _web_ foto milik _sunbae_.." lanjut Kyung-Soo membuat matanya membelalak kaget. "Aku juga membaca setiap tulisan yang _sunbae_ bubuhkan disetiap foto."

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Jong-In sedikit terbata karena kaget dengan kenyataan Kyung-Soo yang mengetahui _web_nya.

_Web_nya yang berisi foto-foto yang pernah ia ambil. Entah itu foto yang ia ambil pada saat ia tinggal di London, ataupun di Seoul. Tapi yang pasti, Jong-In membuat sebuah _corner_ khusus yang menampilkan foto-foto Kyung-Soo pada saat sekolah menengah dulu. Bahkan sampai kuliah pun, Jong-In masih selalu diam-diam memotret Kyung-Soo ketika ia tahu bahwa Kyung-Soo melanjutkan sekolah di universitas yang sama.

Tapi selama ia tahu Kyung-Soo bersekolah di universitas yang sama, ia tidak pernah berani untuk menyapa Kyung-Soo. Ia merasa 'pura-pura tidak tahu' Kyung-Soo ada disekitarnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kenapa..kenapa _sunbae_ melakukan itu?" tanya Kyung-Soo dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang sedikit menerawang. Perasaan Jong-In kini campur aduk. Kaget dan bingung. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan bibirnya tak kuasa untuk menjawab.

"Aku mohon jawablah.." ucap Kyung-Soo membuat Jong-In mendongkak dengan perasaan bingung.

"Karena aku peduli padamu." Jawabnya seketika membuat Kyung-Soo mendongkak dan menatap lama kearahnya.

"Apakah hanya karena _sunbae_ peduli padaku, _sunbae_ mau melakukan semua ini?"

_Aku peduli padamu.. Aku tahu semua kegiatanmu saat disekolah menengah dulu. Aku tahu kau sering datang terlambat. Aku tahu kau selalu berdiam diri dikantin ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku tahu kau selalu menulis cerita pendek di mading sekolah. Aku tahu kau suka menulis. Aku bahkan tahu saat kau mengganti parfummu. Aku mengetahui keberadaanmu bahkan sebelum kau mengetahui keberadaanku.._

Semua kalimat itu hanya berputar dikepala Jong-In. Lidahnya rasanya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan itu semua. Ia hanya diam dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyung-Soo dalam kepalanya.

_Aku tahu kau selalu menempelkan lollipop didepan lokerku. Aku tahu kau selalu memberiku hadiah saat aku berulang tahun. Aku tahu kalau kau yang memberikan kipas pororo itu. Aku tahu kau yang selalu memberiku mawar kuning atau coklat ketika valentine dan white day tiba. Aku hafal tulisan tanganmu. Aku tahu kau selalu menyimpan hadiahmu diatas lokerku karena mungkin kau merasa hadiah itu akan aman berada disana. Aku.. aku tahu kau menyukaiku.. _

Ia terus menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam kepalanya. Tak sadar bahwa semua perkataannya terucap dan Kyung-Soo yang terdiam bisa mendengarnya menganga sambil menahan tangis.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia bertabrakan dengan Kyung-Soo dijalanan. Ketika ia melihat binder familiar berwarna kuning yang tergeletak dijalan dengan sebuah artikel lama menempel diatasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat Kyung-Soo masih menyimpannya. Ia takut Kyung-Soo masih berharap padanya. Hingga saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Aku mohon.. aku mohon jelaskanlah.." ucap Kyung-Soo dengan nada yang memohon sembari menahan tangis membuat Jong-In hanya bisa menahan napasnya dengan mata yang menerawang tak mampu melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan dihadapannya.

Tangan kanannya kini bergerak membuka tas kerja hitam yang diletakan dipinggir kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku tebal berwarna cokelat. Ia menatapnya untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya menyodorkannya pada Kyung-Soo. Ia mendongkak dan mendapatkan mata yag sedikit berkaca-baca menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini ambilah," kata Jong-In dengan suara berat dan tersenyum lemah menatap buku itu, "Aku mau kau menyimpannya sebagai kenangan."

Kedua tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak meraih buku itu. Ia lalu mengusap pelan _cover_nya. Tapi sebelum Kyung-Soo sempat membukanya, Jong-In beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tas kantornya membuat Kyung-Soo mendongkak.

"A..Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi ragu yang tersirat diwajahnya. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Jong-In menganggukan kepalanya sopan lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan meja itu. Ia lalu berjalan dengan sangat pelan melewati meja pesanan yang berada ditengah ruangan. Ia menoleh pelan ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu masuk dan mendapatkan sosok Kyung-Soo yang sedang membuka buku yang diberikannya.

Satu tangan Kyung-Soo terlengkup didepan mulutnya seperti menahan tangis. Jong-In langsung berbalik tak kuasa untuk melihatnya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan dan berbelok untuk menelusuri jalanan. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menoleh dan melihat sosok Kyung-Soo dari balik bingkai jendela cafe itu.

Kyung-Soo terlihat mendongkak dan memutarkan kepalanya seperti sedang mencari seseorang dengan gerakan cepat. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Jong-In dibalik jendela. Matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air mata menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan senyuman tipis membuat Jong-In merasa seperti ditusuk belati dari belakang.

Jong-In menyunggingkan seulas senyuman terakhir sambil mengangguk kearah Kyung-Soo yang menganga dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar mulai meninggalkan cafe itu. Kepalanya menunduk menatap sepatu hitam di tungkainya. Dengan sebuah kristal air mata yang mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Meninggalkan wanita yang terduduk dan menangis dengan kepala terlengkup diatas meja dalam _cafe_ yang sepi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

...

Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah buku berwarna coklat yang terlihat kusam ketika memandanginya selama beberapa saat. Kyung-Soo kini menatap buku itu bingung.

Kyung-Soo bingung karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu malah menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya. Perasaannya yang bahagia, terharu, tak percaya, dan harapan yang mulai terbangun kembali bercampur aduk dengan semua rasa bingung dan semua pertanyaan 'kenapa' dikepalanya.

Ia terus menahan tangisnya ketika pria itu berkata bahwa pria itu tahu tentang segala hal tentangnya. Pria itu bahkan tahu kalau ia selalu memberikan hadiah pada hampir setiap perayaan. Kyung-Soo merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Karena ternyata usahanya selama ini tidak ada yang sia-sia. Karena usahanya bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya senang.

"Ini ambilah," kata pria itu dengan suara berat dan tersenyum lemah menatap buku itu, "Aku mau kau menyimpannya sebagai kenangan."

Kedua tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak menerima buku itu. Buku itu memang terlihat kusam dan tua karena sudut-sudutnya terlihat sudah banyak yang terlipat. Kyung-Soo mengusap _cover_ buku berwarna coklat itu dan menemukan sebuah nama pada sudutnya. _Kim_.

Gerakan tangan Kyung-Soo yang akan membuka halaman _cover _buku itu tertahan ketika pria dihadapannya itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyung-Soo mendongkak dan mendapatkan wajah bingung dengan alis berkerut menunduk menatap kosong meja didepannya.

"A..Aku harus pergi." Ucap pria itu. Kyung-Soo tahu pria itu terlihat ragu. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sambil memunculkan sedikit deretan gigi putih.

Kyung-Soo hanya bisa diam dan terpaku ketika pria itu mengangguk sopan dan perlahan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa bingung kenapa ekspresi pria itu terlihat seperti itu. Ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sebenarnya pria itu rasakan.

Tangan kanan Kyung-Soo bergerak mulai membuka _cover_ buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah album foto. Kedua mata Kyung-Soo bergetar ketika ia melihat sederet kalimat dengan tulisan sambung yang menjadi halaman pertama album itu.

_Girl that i want to spend time with.._

Kyung-Soo tak sadar bahwa ia menahan napasnya ketika ia mulai membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Sebuah kristal air mata jatuh dari salah satu sudut matanya dan mengalir jatuh dipipinya.

_My little sunshine_.

Tangan Kyung-Soo mengusap tulisan dengan sebuah foto diatasnya. Foto itu berisikan potret dirinya dalam balutan seragam di kantin sekolah yang sedang tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya tak terlihat.

_Hari itu mendung. Tapi kurasa itu hari yang paling cerah karena aku melihatnya bersinar. Ia bersinar sampai-sampai sinarnya membuatku hangat._

_ Aku ingin selalu melihatnya bersinar meskipun hari sedang mendung._

Ia lalu membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya dengan gerakan cepat sampai akhirnya sampai pada sebuah halaman yang berisi sebuah potret bunga mawar kuning dan sekotak coklat yang familiar.

_Orang bilang bunga mawar kuning artinya adalah cinta rahasia. _

_ Tapi apa arti dari sekotak coklat buatan rumah? Rasanya mengerikan, tapi aku tetap memakannya sampai habis._

Kyung-Soo tertawa kecil membacanya dengan bulir air yang mulai keluar tetes demi tetes dari matanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang diselipkan diantara kedua halaman itu.

Tangan Kyung-Soo bergerak membawa amplop putih dengan gambar mawar kuning disudutnya. Jarinya perlahan membuka lipatan pada bagian atas amplop itu dan menemukan secarik kertas didalamnya. Perlahan Kyung-Soo membuka kertas itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat.

_Spring 2006_

_Hey there.. my little sunshine._

_Something happened __to me __for the first time__. __I've just got to know__ that a__ll I ever think about is you__._

_I keep asking to myself, __Am I crazy __or.._

_Then i__'m trying, trying to walk away__. And I keep running from the truth. _

_But, __You__r shine__ got me hypnotized__._

_The lense of my camera can't stop looking at you. I try to find another thing trough that little hole, but the lense always ends up point at you. And all I've got is a hundred photos about you._

_I can't stop to pretend__that __th__ese all__ nothing__. But __I used to know__ that__I'm your forever photographer. And you will always be my everything._

_Maybe I'm not your perfect crush, but will you always there when my lense of camera try __to __find you?_

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your crush a.k.a Your happy ending wanna be._

Air mata Kyung-Soo kini sudah mengalir deras dipipi. Sebagian jatuh dan membasahi secarik kertas berarti ditangannya. Tangannya menelengkup dibibirnya mencoba mereda suara tangis agar tidak terdengar beberapa orang yang berada di cafe itu. Ia mulai terisak dan bahunya mulai begetar. Tapi kedua sudut bibirnya tak bisa berhenti terangkat.

Ia mendongkak dan mencari sosok pria yang memberikannya semua ini. Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat kekanan dan kekiri hingga akhirnya ia menemuka pria itu diluar jendela tersenyum lemah kearahnya.

"Jong-In _sunbae_.." panggilnya berbisik hampir tak bisa terdengar.

Kyung-Soo lalu beranjak dari kursinya bermaksud untuk mengejar sosok laki-laki yang masih berjalan dibalik jendela itu. Ia beranjak dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa sehingga membuat lututnya menabrak meja didepannya. Seketika album coklat itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan sesuatu yang terselip dihalaman terakhirnya.

Kyung-Soo menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang lurus kearah sebuah amplop lain berwarna putih bersih dengan pita berwarna _peach_ diatasnya. Tangannya mengambil amplop itu dengan gerakan pelan dan membuka isinya.

Tubuh Kyung-Soo melemas dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk diatas kursi cafe itu membuat seorang pelayan kaget dan terlihat cemas dimeja pesanan. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak bukan main. Bahunya kini bergetar hebat. Tangisnya meledak tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran.

Kepalanya lalu terlengkup diatas meja dengan bahu yang terus bergetar karena tangis. Dengan amplop indah dan tulisan berwarna perak yang terbuka pada tangannya yang melemas.

_(Example for Wedding Invitation Card) _

_Wedding Invitation_

_Jong-In Kim _

_With_

_Lu-Han_

_At St. Pauls Cruch this Spring._

..

..

..

Seoul, South Korea.

Spring, 2020.

Ia berdiri dibalik beberapa staff dan kameramen dengan mata yang menatap lekat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk didepan kamera sambil tertawa membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Wanita itu kini sedang berbicara menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan wanita berambut pendek disebelahnya.

Kepalanya langsung menoleh ketika seseorang mencolek lengannya dengan kasar. Kedua matanya melebar senang ketika melihat pria tinggi dan wanita dengan _eyes smile_ melambai kearahnya. Mereka berdua menggunakan _snapback_ Supreme yang sama tapi dengan model yang berbeda tapi masih terlihat serasi. Pasangan itu tersenyum jahil kearahnya membuatnya ia mendengus sambil tersenyum.

Wanita yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hijau tosca dengan _jeans_ biru itu mendekat sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah padanya. Sedangkan pria tinggi yang menggunakan jaket bercorak seperti seragam tentara bertepuk tangan pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara disampingnya. Kedua tangannya menerima buket itu lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Bisiknya setelah mencium buket mawar itu membuat pasangan itu langsung mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol mereka tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dibuatnya.

"_Ya.._ _hyung _sesibuk itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa membeli bunga sendiri?" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang lumayan kencang membuat mereka bertiga menoleh mencari asal suara. Seorang pria tinggi setinggi dirinya dengan pakaian _casual_—kaos putih berkerah dan _jeans_—berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang bayi dipangkuannya.

"Ssshhhh!" sahut mereka bertiga dengan masing-masing telunjuk disimpan didepan bibir mereka. Pria itu buru-buru menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia lalu melakukan gestur yang sama pada bayi dipangkuannya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku membeli banyak makanan untuk kita semua. Aku yang traktir." Katanya dengan nada berbisik ketika pria dengan bayi itu sudah berdiri diantara mereka bertiga. Pasangan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas sambil mengacungkan tangan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol yang disatukan membentuk gestur 'ok'. Pria dengan bayi juga melakukan gestur yang sama lalu mengangkat pelan tangan bayi sambil bergumam 'assa'.

"_Sugohaesseoseubnida!_" sahutan seseorang membuat mereka berempat menoleh kedepan kamera.

"Mereka sudah selesai!" bisik wanita dengan _snapback_ dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan pelan melewati staff-staff dan kameramen didepan mereka. Ia berjalan pelan dengan sebuket bunga dibalik badannya. Pasangan ber - _snapback_ dan pria dengan bayi itu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan _confetti _ditangan mereka.

Ketika sampai pada jajaran kameramen, dia berhenti setelah menerima aba-aba dari wanita berambut pendek yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Dia berdiri jauh dibalik seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia menoleh dan menyuruh pasangan dan pria dengan bayi itu berdiri didepannya bermaksud untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan bibir yang terus tertutup rapat lalu bergerak berusaha menutupinya.

"_Hana.. duul.._" bibir mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama tanpa suara lalu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"KEJUTAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil menembakan _confetti _ membuat kedua wanita yang mengobrol menoleh dengan tatapan kaget.

"Woaaaaa!" teriak wanita berambut panjang histeris sambil menutupi mulutnya menahan teriakan yang mulai membahana. "Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukan kaliaaaaannn!" sahutnya dengan tangan terbuka hendak memeluk mereka bertiga. Tapi mereka langsung mengeluarkan gestur 'tahan dulu' membuat wanita itu mematung ditempatnya.

"_Jajjaaaaan! _(Taraaaa!)" sahut mereka bertiga sambil menggeser tubuh mereka membuat semua orang kini bisa melihatnya.

"Kejutan.." ucapnya tersenyum halus dengan kedua tangan yang memegang buket mawar bunga didepan perutnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi mulut menahan tangis.

Ia bergerak mendekat sambil membuka tangannya hendak memeluk wanita itu. Ia tersenyum lega karena bisa mencium lagi aroma shampoo yang familiar dan sangat dirindukannya dari rambut wanita itu. Tangannya bergerak melambai halus kepala wanita yang kini menunduk dipelukannya.

"_I miss you.._" ucap wanita itu tak jelas dibalik pelukannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil mendengar wanita yang amat dicintainya itu mengucapkan rindu dengan suara pelan. Tangan kanan wanita itu lalu memukul pelan tubuhnya. "Aa! Itu sakit." Ucapnya pura-pura kesakitan.

"Haruskah kita bubar?" ucap wanita ber-_snapback_ sambil mendongkak pada pria disampingnya.

"Iya sepertinya kita semua harus pergi. Se-Hunnie _kaja_." Jawab pria tinggi dengan kening berkerut mengajak Se-Hun yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Ayo bubar bubar." Ucap Se-Hun sambil merangkul wanita berambut pendek disebelahnya. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh pasangan yang kini masih berpelukan itu.

Ia melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Ia lalu tersenyum membuat wanita itu juga tersenyum. Ia lalu bergerak mendekati telinga wanita itu.

"_I miss you too_.."

"Jaaadiiii, _Happy Anniversary _untuk kalian berdua!" ucap pasangan ber -_snapback_ berbarengan sambil melemparkan sisa-sisa _confetti_ dikepala dan tubuh mereka.

"_Koroji koroji_." Gumam Se-Hun sambil memberikan bayi dipangkuannya pada wanita berambut pendek disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk pasangan ber-_snapback_, "Bagaimana liburanmu? Aku kesepian ketika kau pergi, Baek-Hyun." Lanjutnya membuat Baek-Hyun menatapnya skeptis lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyung-Soo. Kau selalu sibuk promosi novelmu ketika aku ingin mengobrol banyak padamu." Jawabnya pura-pura sedih membuat Kyung-Soo memutar kedua bola matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya pria tinggi disebelah Baek-Hyun membuat mereka menoleh berbarengan.

"Sayang sekali tidak, Chan-Yeol _sunbaenim_." Jawab Kyung-Soo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa lalu berpelukan.

"Se-Hunnieeeee!" sahut Kyung-Soo sambil bergerak memeluk Se-Hun yang kini merunduk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Kyung-Soo. "_Aigo kwiyeowo_! Apa kabarmu Se-Hun jr? Kau sangat mirip ayahmu." Kata Kyung-Soo sambil mencubit halus pipi bayi yang berada dipangkuan wanita berambut pendek. "Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan nama lain selain 'Se-Hun Junior'? _Oh my God_ _seriously.._"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Dia terlalu mirip Se-Hun." Kata wanita berambut pendek sambil menatap Se-Hun yang kini sudah bergabung dengan Chan-Yeol dan Baek-Hyun yang sibuk membuka makanan-makanan yang baru datang.

"Bagaimana jika kalian mempunyai anak perempuan yang sangat mirip denganmu? Apakah kau akan menamainya Lu-Han junior?" tanya Kyung-Soo sambil tertawa yang membuat Lu-Han juga tertawa.

"Chan-Yeol _hyung_, kapan kau akan punya bayi?" tanya Se-Hun santai tak sadar dengan tatapan tajam Baek-Hyun ditempatnya. "Bukannya kalian menikah lebih dulu daripada kami? Se-Hun junior butuh teman." Lanjutnya membuat Kyung-Soo dan Lu-Han yang sedang berjalan mendekat tertawa.

"Baek-Hyun takut tersaingi jika ada anak kecil dirumah. Kalian tahu sendiri Baek-Hyun tidak terlalu suka anak-anak." Jawab Chan-Yeol membuat sikut Baek-Hyun langsung mendarat diperutnya. "_Appeo!_"

Mereka semua kini tertawa bersama-sama melihat tingkah laku Chan-Yeol dan Baek-Hyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Ketika semua orang sedang menikmati momen yang jarang mereka rasakan itu, Ia malah berdiri cemas sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"_Ey Hyung! Ppali hae!_ (Cepat lakukan!)" sahut Se-Hun ketika mata mereka bertemu membuat Ia semakin bingung ditempatnya.

"Jong-In_a_ _ppali_." Ucap Chan-Yeol membuat Lu-Han dan Baek-Hyun mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo yang terlihat kebingugan karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Jong-In menunduk lalu menghela napas panjang. Kedua kakinya kini berjalan pelan mendekati Kyung-Soo yang masih bingung terdiam ditempatnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang isinya tak lain adalah sebuah cincin emas putih. Klise memang, tapi Jong-In kini berlutut dihadapan Kyung-Soo yang sudah membelalak kaget.

"_I love you and I wanna be your happy ending. Will you marry me_?"

Senyuman yang membuat harinya yang mendung menjadi cerah tampak dari wajah wanita dihadapannya itu. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca terharu meskipun cara yang Jong-In lakukan untuk melamarnya terlalu biasa dan sederhana.

Wanita itu akhirnya mengangguk membuat Jong-In tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyuman diwajahnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Kyung-Soo.

Mereka kini bersorak germbira ketika Kyung-Soo dan Jong-In akhirnya berpelukan. Chan-Yeol bertepuk tangan keras dengan Baek-Hyun dan Se-Hun yang terus berteriak 'yehet' karena rencana mereka berhasil. Lu-Han pun ikut gembira sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bayi di pelukannya yang sedang tertawa lebar.

"Y-ye—yehet.." terdengar seseorang berkata 'yehet' membuat suasana seketika hening. "Yehet." Mereka semua langsung menoleh dan mencari asal suara. "Yehet yehet."

Mata mereka semua membelalak ketika mereka menemukan Se-Hun junior tertawa lebar sambil terus bergumam 'yehet'. Mulut mereka terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar.

"Ini salahmu Baek-Hyun. Gara-gara kau kata pertama yang dikatakan Se-Hun junior jadi seperti itu." Kata Chan-Yeol dengan wajah yang masih kaget.

"Tapi kata itu dibuat Se-Hun." Jawab Baek-Hyun masih menatap Se-Hun junior dengan kaget.

"Aaaah Junioooorrr!" sahut Se-Hun kegirangan mendengar anaknya kini mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip." Ucap Kyung-Soo sambil tertawa melihat Se-Hun yang kini menggendong Se-Hun junior sambil berkata 'yehet' bergantian.

..

..

..

Akhirnya epilogue keluar juga hehe maaf ya kayaknya telat banget ya?

Reviewnya dikit jadi aku kira kalian gak pada suka, jadi lambat deh updatenya hehe.

Iya ini ceritanya keinspirasi dari film Thailand yang judulnya The Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Abis author suka sama karakter P'shone nyaaa ;-;

Makasih banyak buat .16, yixingcom, DJ 100, sehunpou, Kaisoo32, Lee Dong Hwa, starbucks91, KaiSoo Shipper, dazzling huang, yoow ara, Kim Leera, dan vangezzty, karena udah pada baik mau review fictnya hehehe pokoknya makasih banyak xoxo

Makasih juga sama yang nyempetin buat baca hehe.

Sampe ketemu dicerita selanjutnyaaa^^

Regards,

Carnigeracerva


End file.
